Fangs of Vengeance
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Sakura is the lone survivor of a clan that is closely related to the Inuzuka Clan, she is brought to Leaf by Tsume Inuzuka and eventually adopted to become known as Sakura Haruno, this is her adventure in securing a future for herself and avenging her massacred clan, while falling in love with the heir to the Inuzuka Clan all at the same time, non Uchiha-massacre
1. Prologue

Twelve years ago, to the north of Konohagakure, a clan was massacred in its near entirety, a sister clan to the Inuzuka Clan, all that remained after the massacre was a single child, no more than a few days old.

This child's name was Sakura, and who would happen upon Sakura after her clan lay in ruin, none other than Tsume Inuzuka, who'd been sent there to negotiate a treaty with her sister clan, that day on the 2nd of April Tsume vowed vengeance for the murdered, with a howl of rage.

And took little Sakura with her to Konohagakure, where she was put through the system and eventually adopted by a loving couple who'd also wanted their own child but couldn't conceive, their names were Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno and that's where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

~Five years later~

The Haruno's were contemplating pleading insanity courtesy of their five year old daughter, why you ask, well because somehow, for some reason Sakura had decided that she wanted to become a shinobi and when they'd told her no, she'd thrown herself on the ground and proceeded to throw a fit.

"Come on Sakura-chan, Daddy's got your favorite matcha anmitsu on the table, if you forget all about being a shinobi you can have it" Mebuki bribed in hopes that her daughters stomach and sweet tooth would be enough to sway her from the idea.

But Sakura was as stubborn as they come for the little girl turned her head and snubbed the treat, her favorite to be precise "No wanna be a shinobi" Sakura repeated for what seemed the millionth time that day to her parents frustration.

They were most definitely at their wits end "What do we do Mebuki, we're civilians, there's never been a shinobi in our family and we've always been merchants" Kizashi sighed, tugging his wife into the kitchen to talk privately.

For as they'd learned Sakura had super sensitive hearing, it had been the cause of many doctor visits actually, at his question though Mebuki shrugged helplessly "I have no idea, even if we do agree, the academy doesn't except children from civilian descent until their eight" the blonde said.

Only knowing that because one of their neighbors children had wanted to be a shinobi as well "And to get her in any earlier she would have to be sponsored by one of the various clans in the village" the dull pink haired man sighed again.

Mebuki rubbed her temples and Kizashi pinched the bridge of his nose at the realization of their predication, until Kizashi thought of something "Mebuki, what if we bought Sakura some gear and books and had her practice until she gets noticed by one of the clans" Kizashi suggested.

Seeing an end to their plight possibly, if his wife agreed anyway and judging by the look on her face it didn't look like that was going to be the case but to his surprise she deflated "So long as we express the importance of being careful to Sakura we can try it your way" Mebuki relented.

Kizashi nodded grudgingly as the both of them entered the living room where Sakura was glaring defiantly at them still, green eyes like slits, arms crossed and a scowl to complete the look, it was a little unnerving actually, but they sucked it up.

As they came forward "Sakura-chan we'll agree on one condition, see children from the civilian section aren't allowed to enter the academy until their eight, unless their sponsored by one of the major clans in the villages" the blonde began.

"And so we've decided to get you books and training gear to have you practice until a member of one of the said clans notices you and hopefully agrees to sponsor you, but we explicitly express that you follow a list of rules we're going to set for you alright" the pink haired man continued.

Looking his daughter in the eyes, never mind she was adopted the girl was as good as biological given their appearances no one would ever guess actually, Sakura eyed them suspiciously for a moment before nodding as seriously as a five year old could "Okay" the pinkette smiled wide.

With that they went out and got their daughter everything she needed, blunted weapons, kunai and shuriken, books on theory and training outfits to last her a week and so began her training regimen at a local park.

Not to say she didn't have a strict list of rules to follow, which included to don't do anything dangerous on your own, make sure your careful with the weapons and of course don't stay out to late but little Sakura didn't mind in the least.

When she went marching off for her first day of training, for the first couple of hours she was alone, practicing her throwing skills "HA" Sakura exclaimed putting strength behind her throws in an attempt to have one actually hit the poorly drawn target she'd made.

Unfortunately right now her arms were to skinny with no muscles to speak of, but she did practice until it felt like they were going to fall off, it was when she went to collect her blunted weapons for the final time that she was happened upon by three girls.

"Hey look at this Fuki-chan, she's got a billboard brow and ugly pink hair" the purple haired one snickered cruelly, Sakura's eyes narrowed into slits at the insult to her most prominent features, the ones her parents loved,

And flashed a scowl at the other girl "Aww did Ami-chan upset you, well get over it freak, you will never amount to anything" the one named Fuki-chan saw the glare directed at her best friend and threw in her own insult.

Sakura's scowl deepened and her eyes darkened to a forest green but she said nothing to add more fuel to their fire, the last girl however didn't like that Sakura was ignoring them and reached out, grabbing a handful of pink hair to pull on it harshly.

"Freak don't you dare ignore us, we rule this park got it, now if you don't want to lose all this ugly hair I suggest you beat it and never come back" the brunette spat in Sakura's face, spraying spit, what none of them counted on though.

Was for Sakura to retaliate and not cower like many of their victims before as Sakura ripped herself free and struck out with a well timed punch "You don't own this park nor are you the bosses of me, so there and if anyone's the freaks its you" the pinkette glowered.

Ami, Fuki and the last unnamed girl clearly didn't like being told otherwise and set about trying to teach Sakura a lesson to put her in her proper place, but as luck would have it, there was someone watching out for five year old Sakura.

Because she quickly intervened even if Sakura was giving as good as she got "Oi that's enough stupid brats, if you don't want your parents to know what you were trying to do this stray here I suggest you scram" a feral sounding voice growled.

Sending Ami and her friends scrambling from the park "I coulda handled myself just fine" Sakura huffed, still a little high on the adrenaline of her fight and feeling like she could have done anything in that moment.

The woman who'd helped her threw her head back with a raucous laugh "Sure stray you could have but it was one against three, if you get in a fight like that you need someone to watch your back and back you up if things get out of control like it did just now" the wild looking woman said.

Placing Sakura on her feet, who had to tilt her head all the way back just to keep looking her savior in the eyes "Guess so, but I don't got a friend to do that for me" the rosette grumbled sulkily, making the woman laugh again.

"Really, you truly honestly have no friends at all…well how about this then stray I can be your friend, my names Tsume Inuzuka, the Head of the Inuzuka Clan to be precise, so what were you doing out here anyway stray" Tsume asked before deciding to befriend the girl.

Knowing it was in her best interests after all, considering who this child was, establishing a rapport with the sole survivor of her sister clan would serve her well in the future "You'll really be my friend Mrs. Inuzuka, oh I'm Sakura Haruno and I was training to be a shinobi" Sakura chattered.

Excited to have her first friend ever "A shinobi huh stray, what made you decide to become one and why aren't you in the academy instead of training out here" the Inuzuka Matriarch frowned in confusion not understanding.

Here Sakura scowled again "Cause my Mommy and Daddy said that children from civilians aren't accepted until their eight so they got me some training gear to practice with in hopes I get noticed by a clan to get sponsored to enter the academy early" the pinkette huffed.

Tsume couldn't help but laugh again "Tell ya what stray, why don't you take me home with ya and introduce me to your parents so I can talk to them" Tsume ruffled the little girls hair, having an idea in mind but required delicate handling for it to work.

Sakura perked up at the request and quickly stowed away the rest of her blunted weapons "Okay Mrs. Inuzuka, my house is this way" Sakura exclaimed, fearlessly grabbing Tsume by the hand and hurriedly made her way home.

Mebuki and Kizashi were shocked when she returned home at the time they'd told her, towing along a member of the Inuzuka clan, not just any the Matriarch of the Inuzuka clan and felt decidedly faint as Tsume entered their house after their daughter.

"I surmise by the looks on your faces you already know who I am, good lets get right to business, hey stray why don't you go up to your room and read or something" the Inuzuka Matriarch suggested after politely taking off her sandals.

Of course Sakura was way to happy to do whatever she was told to do if she got to go to the academy while the adults congregated in the living room, she zoomed off up the stairs to her bedroom and pulled out her theory of chakra book.

~Downstairs.

There was a sort of staring contest going on between Tsume, Kizashi and Mebuki until the blonde gathered her nerve to speak "Did Sakura ask you to sponsor her" was all Mebuki managed to say because that was the only reason she could think of that would bring the woman into her home.

"No, and as much as I'd like to sponsor her, it's to early, today was the first right, she needs time, but that's not what I came here for, you see the stray…sorry Sakura is no normal civilian born child, her birth parents were shinobi of a clan which was closely related to the Inuzuka Clan" Tsume informed bluntly.

And both Haruno's flinched in response "Was closely related, do you mean to say that the clan was massacred" Kizashi caught on rather quickly to what the other woman was saying and Tsume nodded with a look of pure rage in her obsidian orbs.

"Yes five years ago I was asked to go and negotiate a treaty and found them all dead, everyone except for her, Sakura's parents were the Alpha's and I will make sure she knows their legacy, but I need your permission" the brunette explained.

Kizashi and Mebuki shared a look "So what did you have in mind then, what do you need our permission for" the emerald eyed blonde straightened, taking this meeting very seriously, because she wanted the best for her daughter.

Tsume nodded again "I'd like to train her myself, set her up with a bonded companion and when she passes those tests then I'll sponsor her" Tsume declared, just waiting for the civilians to outright tell her no.

It was what she got for not getting custody over Sakura in the beginning before she was adopted she supposed, however in the next moment Tsume was very surprised "You'd do that because Sakura is the last remaining survivor of a clan that relates closely to yours" the pink haired man intoned incredulously.

"Precisely, I'm sure you've noticed it, her wild tendencies, stubborn streak, super sensitive senses, sharper than normal nails, the way her eyes become slits sometimes and even the sharp canines, the love for tough meat" Tsume listed the characteristics which made up the Inuzuka Clan.

But they explained Sakura perfectly as well "Say we do agree, would you be willing to abide by a list of rules" Mebuki, who'd become much bolder by now as the meeting progressed, set her gaze on Tsume with an unrelenting look on her face.

She had expected that honestly from the civilian couple "Of course, I know how you feel considering I've got a couple brats myself" the Inuzuka Matriarch shrugged, already knowing that Sakura was a tough little cookie especially after that brawl from earlier.

The girl hadn't even bruised saying something for her tough hide "Very well Tsume-san, but tomorrow and please have her home at a reasonable time" Kizashi sighed, nerves having been clearly whittled down into nothingness due to his adopted daughter.

While stifling her laugh Tsume stood "Alright then I'll be back tomorrow, you can give me your list of rules for her then as well" Tsume flashed the couple a toothy grin and exited the civilian home, a smug look in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

As agreed upon, Tsume was back the following morning, right after breakfast to be precise, to whisk Sakura away, after making preparations for the little girl to choose a companion from those she'd set up.

Sakura was decidedly confused "Sweetie, Tsume-san is going to train you in the shinobi arts and if you pass her tests the Inuzuka Clan will sponsor your induction to the academy" Mebuki explained to her precocious daughter.

Upon saying that Sakura became her most excitable "Really, really Mrs. Inuzuka" Sakura inquired with bright eyes that had Tsume giving the little girl a wide smile that showed off all her teeth and while the civilians were wary Sakura simply responded with her own toothy smile.

"Here Tsume-san the list of rules, Sakura has the weapons we got her and the books in the pack and also a basket for lunch in case you don't want to cook" Kizashi held out the two items which were rather essential.

Tsume took both without fuss "Okay then Stray lets get going shall we" Tsume looked down at the last surviving member of the Nekozuka Clan, who nodded as seriously as a little five year old could and then the both of them were gone in a puff of smoke.

Clear across the village to the Inuzuka Compound "How exactly are you gonna train me anyway Mrs. Inuzuka" the pinkette asked as they started for the place she'd requested the creatures to gather in, though it had been hard.

"Easily Stray, first you choose a companion and he or she becomes your life long partner" the mahogany haired woman informed, that was just the first step though, but for them to become life long partners they would have to bond and that bond would also need to be tested.

Viridian irises peered up at her curiously at that but the little girl remained quiet for the rest of the trek until they entered a small building and were instantly surrounded by felines of all types, and Sakura understood what Tsume meant.

Picking a partner was not going to be easy, there were cheetahs, panthers, ninja cats, bobcats, smaller felines and lynx's "Go on Stray" Tsume urged when Sakura hesitated to leave her side, frightened by all the deadly creatures around them probably.

That turned out to not be the case as Sakura's gaze locked onto the lynx's and headed straight for them "Mrs. Inuzuka I don't know but I feel like this is the one" Sakura announced not understanding why she felt that way.

Only that she wouldn't be able to leave without the five month old male salt and pepper colored lynx in her arms, the kitten's parents nodded their acceptance that their kitten had been chosen as they'd been coveted for their strengths by the Nekozuka clan.

"Very good Stray listen to that feeling, thank you for coming though dogs and cats rarely get along I knew you'd want a chance to meet with this one and I swear he'll be well taken care of" the Inuzuka Matriarch nodded at the lynx's.

And the others that had come as they started disappearing one by one "Should the heiress need our help, have her use this to call" the female lynx rumbled proving to be intelligent while her partner set down a whistle specifically tuned to a felines hearing frequency.

Her strange words though confused Sakura more than she already was "Mrs. Inuzuka" the rosette tugged on the woman's pant leg in confusion at the heiress comment, she was however ignored for the moment as Tsume picked up the whistle.

With that the lynx's were gone leaving them alone again "Never you mind about that for now Stray, but I will stress you keep this on you at all times got it, now lets figure out a name for him then we can get to the fun part of our day" Tsume said.

Not before tying the whistle around Sakura's neck who seemed to sulk for a moment then perk up at the idea of naming the lynx in her arms "Boei-kun, he'll be a great defender some day I just know it" Sakura declared outright.

Lifting the lynx kitten to eye level and saw that the newly dubbed Boei-kun had blue irises, Tsume blinked then shrugged "Look at that you're a natural, now comes the hard part Stray, bonding with Boei, we'll do that on the training grounds" the Inuzuka Matriarch said.

And like that they were on their way to the private training grounds of the Inuzuka Compound "Okay Mrs. Inuzuka how do I bond with Boei-kun" the fuscia haired five year old asked when they came to a stop several minutes later.

Tsume chuckled at the inquisitive child "First Stray you need to learn how to focus your chakra into your palms like so, cause you'll have to share both chakra and blood with Boei" Tsume stated, focusing chakra into her hand until it lit up blue.

Sakura was immediately fascinated by the concept of manipulating her chakra and began trying to do the same in earnest after placing Boei down to stand on his own and less than fifteen minutes later "I did it, I did it" Sakura cheered as chakra gathered in her hands.

"Good work, now hold still Stray, this is the hard part" the mahogany haired woman instructed as the little girl let the chakra fade from her palms and then slice a sharp nail down Sakura's palm before doing the same to Boei.

To her relief Sakura was simply intrigued by the whole bonding ritual as her palm and Boei's paw were pushed together so their blood could enter the others bloodstream to mingle and merge and cement the bonding that named them as life-long partners.

It was only half the ritual however "Now focus your chakra like before" Tsume ordered carefully and the Nekozuka Heiress did as told until her chakra mingled and merged with Boei's chakra network solidifying their bond even further.

Now was the last and final part "I need you to be very brave Stray, Boei has to bite you here to give you some of his chakra" the Inuzuka Matriarch explained, pointing to Sakura's bare ankle, though the little girl looked up in panic she held very still and steeled her nerves.

In the end the bite wasn't all that painful and with that their bond was fully completed "Do I have to do anymore Mrs. Inuzuka" the pinkette asked tears in her eyes before she swiped them away not wanting to cry.

"You and Boei are partners now Stray unless something happens to him, no the bonding ritual is over, we can go practice your throws now and Boei will be the one to collect your weapons to test out how well he follows your orders" Tsume said.

More than a little pleased, Sakura sniffled one final time then rifled through her pack for her blunted shuriken, before standing five feet away from a proper target to practice, when she threw five she looked to Boei "Go collect them carefully" Sakura ordered awkwardly.

Boei tilted his head to the side at the command then with a mrowl went to do as told and brought her shuriken back one by one very carefully and set them in her hand "You did good Boei-kun" the pinkette praised patting the lynx kitten on the head before resuming her throwing practice.

Already a natural, it was in her blood after all, eventually though Sakura's arms got tired "Let's work on something else Stray, like say your stamina and endurance on that track over there" the Inuzuka Matriarch suggested.

Grateful that there was a track suited to children in the vicinity, Sakura shrugged, put all her weapons away and trudged towards the track but stopped when she got halfway there "If I have to run it so do you Boei-kun" Sakura declared.

Shooting the lynx kitten a look with a mrowl Boei was at her side and together they started running the course, Tsume was impressed, but she knew that the next day was going to be very challenging for Sakura.

Thirty minutes later Sakura and Boei were sufficiently tired out "Right Stray go ahead and eat lunch" Tsume gestured to the basket that had been all but forgotten until now, Sakura grinned and dug right in and offered some of her tuna salad to Boei as well, to Tsume's amusement.

It appeared Sakura had a love of fishy types of food, like most cats, still technically meat but not the kind Inuzuka's loved the most and it wasn't long before nearly the whole basket had been devoured by the hungry girl and lynx kitten.

But before Sakura could go back to running or anything of the sort Tsume stopped her "Hold up there Stray, you've already done that, for the next hour or so I want you to practice a special jutsu that will be unique to only you" the mahogany haired woman said.

Pulling out the scroll that had a list of Nekozuka clan jutsu she'd scavenged from the ruins of the aforementioned clan "Unique like how Mrs. Inuzuka" the rosette perked up in interest, eager much like her own errant pup who liked to cause trouble.

"When I say that, I mean that only you will be able to use these jutsu's Stray, and what I want you and Boei to practice is this one, it's called Juujin Bunshin Jutsu or Beast Man Clone, members of my clan can perform that one as well but the rest is unique" Tsume informed.

Handing over the scroll and the five year old took it with very careful hands proving to have patience "So how do I perform the jutsu actually" Sakura huffed unable to comprehend what seemed to be a complicated jutsu to her right now.

Which was easily rectified with help from Tsume and soon Boei was transformed into a near exact replica of herself with quite a few differences, the clones hair and eyes for one and clothing but it was a start and Tsume happily walked Sakura home afterwards abiding by the rules set.

Sakura was all to happily shared how her day had went after the Inuzuka Matriarch left, including showing off Boei who was now a permanent resident of the Haruno Household regardless of Mebuki and Kizashi feelings of having a dangerous creature living in their house.


	4. Chapter 3

It was a week into Sakura's training with Tsume that the Inuzuka Matriarch decided it was time to test Sakura and Boei's bond to see how it was growing "Okay Stray enough with the shuriken practice, I've got something special in store for the rest of our time together today" Tsume clapped.

And being the energetic brat that she was Sakura made Boei fetch her thrown weapons, hurriedly stowed them in her pack when she had them in hand and stood in front of Tsume with eagerness plain to see on her face.

"Something special like learning another jutsu Mrs. Inuzuka" Sakura bounced, hardly able to stand still to Tsume's amusement as she peered down at the surviving nekozuka, before her expression shifted to a more serious one.

As the thought that it was her duty to make sure the girl knew her place in society as the heiress to a now nearly extinct clan barring herself "Not quite Stray, since this past week you've been nurturing your bond with Boei it's time to test that" the mahogany haired woman said.

Making Sakura tilt her head to the side in curiosity "Test it how" the pinkette questioned a little warily, proving that she had a good head on her shoulders, Sakura would be quite the smart one when she grew up that was for certain.

Tsume grinned widely showing off all her teeth in response "Easy Stray, I take you into the forest, Boei stays here and then you call for him, if the bond has grown like it should have during this past week, he'll come without any hesitation" Tsume informed.

So despite her nervousness Sakura nodded her head "Sounds reasonable I suppose Mrs. Inuzuka, I'd like to know to" Sakura mumbled, allowing the woman to cart her away and into the forest where Tsume left a clone and went back to Boei to watch his reaction.

Now came calling Boei through the bond "Alright, first focus, manipulate your chakra and flare it out, Boei should feel your call Stray" the Inuzuka Matriarch instructed, not telling the girl the rest because there was no need to make Sakura panic.

Who did as told, not without a lot of struggling though and Tsume couldn't help but frown until Sakura managed the task and flared her chakra outwards "Di..Did I do it r..right Mrs. Inuzuka" the rosette panted from the effort it had taken her and Tsume nodded letting her relax a bit.

Until nearly seventeen minutes later because she'd taken Sakura about three miles into the forest, Boei burst through the brush with a wild glint in his blue eyes, the salt and pepper colored kitten looked around before spotting his partner.

Before with a mrowl lunged into Sakura's arms, hot on his heels was the real Tsume who looked more than pleased as her clone vanished in a plume of smoke "Very good Stray, your bond with Boei is extremely strong" Tsume praised.

And the little girl beamed up at her in pride before frowning "Is it strange that I can understand him Mrs. Inuzuka, I swear he said that he was glad he found me before he jumped into my arms a minute ago" Sakura inquired.

Curious because she hadn't thought that she would actually be able to hear what animals could say, Tsume blinked then bust out laughing "That's amazing, your one of the gifted ones to be able to hear your newly bonded companion after just a week Stray" the wild woman grinned.

Sakura grinned in response as well, getting the feeling that she'd done something complicated that most didn't get within their first week "So he and I can talk to each other now" the fuscia haired five year old asked just to be sure.

Tsume nodded "Yes that's right Stray and I encourage you to converse with him as much as possible to develop his speech and perhaps someday he'll be able capable of human speech like my Kuromaru" Tsume explained.

Leading the way out of the forest since the test had been executed perfectly at least to her anyway "Really that's awesome Mrs. Inuzuka, I promise to devote myself to this task and get Boei-kun to speak like we can someday" Sakura vowed as seriously as possible.

Earning a throaty chuckle from the woman and her hair ruffled as well until they were back on the training grounds and seeing as they still had like thirty minutes Tsume made Sakura sit "Meditation Stray to stimulate your chakra coils, allowing you to use more chakra" the Inuzuka Matriarch said.

When Sakura whined "If you think it'll help, but Boei has to meditate with me" the pinkette crinkled her nose and gave the lynx a silent command as he settled next to her and closed his eyes so they could both meditate.

And thirty minutes later it was back to home for Sakura "How was your day Sakura-chan" Mebuki asked as they gathered around the table for dinner, plates full of delicious food before her husband and daughter, with green tea as the choice in beverage.

"The most amazing by far Momma, Mrs. Inuzuka had me test my bond with Boei-kun and guess what he came running straight for me when I flared my chakra and then I learned how to meditate so did Boei-kun" Sakura chattered endlessly.

Waiting impatiently for the go ahead to eat dinner "Do you feel as if the tasks Tsume-sama gives you are difficult little blossom" Kizashi inquired worriedly, knowing that his daughter wasn't gifted with large chakra reserves even being from an almost extinct clan.

Sakura nodded her head without hesitation "Sometimes Daddy, only when I have to do stuff with my chakra though, that's why I think Mrs. Inuzuka is having me meditate to help increase the amount of chakra I have" the rosette rambled.

To her parents amusement even if they wished she wasn't so keen on becoming a shinobi "Alright then what else did you learn today sweetie" the blonde inquired, trying not to get to upset, Sakura was her daughter regardless of her feelings.

The five year old tilted her head to the side trying to think before she remembered something and she became visibly excited "I learned I can understand Boei-kun sometimes, Mrs. Inuzuka said that she was going to encourage me to speak to him as much as I can to develop his speech" Sakura exclaimed.

Clearly excited over that bit "Really and what does Boei-kun have to say" the pink haired man asked dubiously which Sakura thankfully didn't pick up on as she grabbed up her companion and set him in her lap.

Blue and emerald clashed before Boei tilted his head to the side and let out a mrowl "He says that he's really happy that I chose him and that when he grows up he'll protect the both of you as well since your my momma and daddy" Sakura announced after a moment.

Not having even had to ask "That's kind of him Sakura-chan now go ahead and eat your dinner" Mebuki smiled, thinking inwardly that perhaps it wasn't so bad, Sakura had someone to converse with even if they couldn't understand.

Boei really was a sweetheart, Sakura grinned widely, pet Boei on the head and set him on the floor and began eating "For you Boei" Kizashi said as he placed a bowl full of shredded salmon down for the kitten who pounced on it with a happy mrowl before digging in to his own food.

A couple hours later Mebuki and Kizashi were tucking Sakura under her covers along with Boei, the little girl having exhausted herself conversing with the lynx kitten and basically running around the house with as much energy as possible before crashing.

Then the following morning after breakfast it was back to training, it was then that Sakura finally met a member of Tsume's own family, one of her children to be precise "Who are you" the ten year old narrowed her dark eyes on the five year old.

Sakura straightened when three growls simultaneously followed the question, prompting Boei to let out his own growl which wasn't as threateningly sounding "M..My name is Sakura Haruno" the fuscia haired girl puffed out her chest trying not to look as nervous as she felt.

Especially as three ninken surrounded the ten year old taking up intimidating stances and she was just getting the feeling to run when Tsume returned from wherever she'd had to run off to "Brat watch it don't go picking a fight with this Stray she's under my protection" Tsume barked.

Upon seeing her daughter who was supposed to be in the academy "Under your protection, she's just a civilian Ma" Hana frowned massively confused over the situation as Sakura as she'd called herself attached herself to Tsume.

"Never you mind about that brat what are you doing out of the academy" the Inuzuka Matriarch demanded to know in her alpha voice, making sure her daughter wouldn't be able to get out of telling her why she was skipping.

Hana grumbled under her breath something unintelligible until Tsume raised a brow "Otouto made a mess of his classroom, the principle sent me to get you" the ten year old intoned in exasperation as if her little brother causing trouble was a regular occurrence.

For all Sakura knew it could have been as Tsume groaned "Seems your training sessions being cut short early Stray, I apologize for that but I have to go scold my second brat for causing problems for his sensei at the academy" Tsume said.

Making Sakura let out a disheartened sounding sigh because she'd been looking forward to practicing more under Tsume's supervision "Okay Mrs. Inuzuka I understand" Sakura sighed, wilting a little in depression to Tsume's amusement.

Though it was a little depressing seeing the energetic girl so depressed as she trudged off to home, Tsume sent a sharp glance at Kuromaru who immediately started tailing Sakura to ensure the five year old got back without incident, with that she and Hana were off to the academy.

Kuromaru wouldn't admit it but he was semi-amused by the pink stray as she walked the paths home at the slowest pace imaginable, that's why he didn't see the danger until it was to late, considering they were on a rarely used path.

A man dressed in black jumped down into the alley and under his arm was a girl the same age as Sakura, Sakura let out a loud shriek drawing attention onto herself "Damn it" the man cursed, already pulling a kunai.

Which was then thrown at Sakura with deadly force, however neither of them were aware of the massive ninken who wouldn't let a single hair on Sakura's head be harmed, Kuromaru let out a threatening growl "Set the girl down and keep your hands in the air" Kuromaru snarled.

Getting ahead of Sakura who ducked to avoid the projectile, good, the pink stray wasn't stupid in a situation such as this "I wouldn't do that either, all this pink stray has to do is blow the whistle around her neck and you'll be surrounded" Kuromaru warned.

When the unknown male's gaze darted around for an escape route and Sakura clutched the whistle attuned to the family of lynx's she'd met a week prior, the man growled in irritation but lowered his captive to the ground, Kuromaru kept his gaze on the man.

Even as he padded forward and gently got the obvious Hyuga child who'd almost been abducted onto his back before backing up to be close to Sakura again "You'll regret this filthy animal" the man spat as he threw down a smoke bomb.

Once dissipated it revealed he had escaped "Kuromaru-san who was that" the pinkette questioned as she fisted a handful of his fur carefully, having been afraid for her life, especially when a sharp kunai had been thrown at her with deadly accuracy.

Kuromaru growled low "On my back Pink Stray and don't ask questions, we have to get this one back to where she belongs and then I'm taking you straight home got it" Kuromaru ordered as he lowered himself enough for Sakura to climb on.

And she did so without further questions as he took off in the direction of the Hyuga Compound where pandemonium had ensued upon the Clan Head finding his daughter missing from the courtyard, bodyguard unconscious.

Imagine the clan heads surprise when mere moments after the revelation that his daughter was not where she was supposed to be did Kuromaru with Hinata and another girl on his back appear "Hiashi" the dark furred ninken nodded his head at the Hyuga Patriarch.

Hiashi started towards him expression thunderous and Sakura went impossibly rigid before leaning over Hinata "Ease up there pink pup, that's his daughter" Kuromaru growled in warning even if he was impressed that she would protect someone she didn't know.

Thankfully Hiashi let his expression to something a little more calming "Thank you Kuromaru, girl, for returning Hinata to me" Hiashi nodded as he reached out and gathered Hinata into his arms, just relieved that she was safe and unharmed even if she was unconscious.

"A scary man dressed in black was trying to take off with her Mr. Hyuga, I think he might try again, he told Kuromaru-san that he'd regret it for the interference I think" Sakura chimed in, still nervous and afraid but unwilling to go without explaining the situation.

Getting a surprised look "Did he indeed girl and how were you involved, in fact what is your name and what were you even doing with Tsume Inuzuka's ninken" Hiashi glared, more than a little suspicious.

Until the child huffed "Yes Mr. Hyuga and I didn't do anything at all but duck when he threw a kunai at me when I screamed, and my name is Sakura Haruno, Mrs. Inuzuka is training me in the ninja arts" the rosette grumbled.

Crossing her arms over her chest as she glared right back not realizing she could get in a lot of trouble for it "Is she and what makes you so special that Tsume would train you specifically above her own children" the Hyuga Clan Head scoffed.

Sensing the less than impressive chakra reserves the girl had so instinctively knew the child had to be of civilian background "Lord Hyuga, this girl here is the last of the Nekozuka Clan, Tsume brought her here five years ago and she found Pink Pup here last week" Kuromaru interjected.

Though he was slightly amused at the guts Sakura had, it reminded him of Tsume really, at his statement whispers immediately filled the air until Hiashi silenced them all "Very well I shall believe your word Kuromaru, but that only means your in danger as well girl" Hiashi said.

Realizing in that moment that the person who'd tried to abduct Hinata would possibly want revenge on those who'd thwarted his attempt, Sakura went very pale at the admission and Boei let out a growl that sounded more cute than threatening at the moment.

Kuromaru wanted to snarl in frustration, "Let me go explain to the pups parents then Tsume, we'll figure out something for now stray stay got it" Kuromaru said and Sakura reluctantly slid from his back and stood next to Hiashi, then he was gone.

And explaining to Sakura's parents that the girl was in danger from an unknown was the most daunting moment of his life, they simply didn't understand until Tsume came and tracked him down and she was as equally as furious.

Throughout all this Sakura was making her very first friend that was her own age under strict supervision of Hizashi Hyuga, Hinata's uncle but in the end the unknown man was caught and revealed as the Head of Kumogakure and promptly shown the exit of Konohagakure.


	5. Chapter 4

Three weeks later Tsume saw definite improvement in Sakura's training as the girl could successfully execute the single jutsu she'd been taught so far, throw better and had a larger chakra pool, which definitely surprised Tsume.

"May I ask Stray what has you training so hard" Tsume asked at the end of their time together, on a Friday, Sakura paused in gathering her thrown weapons, making Boei tilt his head to the side and bound off to collect what was being ignored for now and Sakura smiled.

Before she remembered that she'd been asked a question "So that I can protect Hinata-chan, my bestest friend ever, Mr. Hyuga said that I can remain friends with her if I take my training with you seriously" Sakura admitted.

And the older woman rolled her eyes "It's good that you have a friend your age Stray, and while you should always take training seriously, make sure you don't push yourself to hard at the same time alright" the wild woman reminded with a chuckle.

Sakura nodded her head seriously "Okay Mrs. Inuzuka I promise…..thanks Boei-kun, you've really gotten good at finding all my weapons" the pinkette vowed before turning to her companion only to praise him for a job well done.

Boei mrowled in happiness and Sakura listened intently to what he was saying "Let's get you home Stray" Tsume cleared her throat as the conversation between the unlikely pair ended, with that they were on the way back to Sakura's house.

Where Sakura's parents were always waiting "Have a nice weekend Mrs. Inuzuka" Sakura waved the moment she was dropped off, Tsume waved back before body flickering leaving the five year old to wander in alone.

To find her parents sitting in the living room reading "Afternoon blossom, how was training" Kizashi questioned his daughter as she hopped up on the couch to sit next to him, her companion settling on the floor at her feet.

At his question Sakura smiled wide showing off her teeth "Mrs. Inuzuka said that I've done well and that I've successfully mastered the first jutsu so on Monday she's gonna teach me another one" the pinkette exclaimed.

Kizashi nodded "That so, just be sure to listen to Inuzuka-sama, Sakura-chan so you don't accidentally hurt yourself" Mebuki reminded as she did everyday, she was only worried about her daughter after all.

Who also happened to be the sole survivor of a now massacred clan, she had to remind herself of that fact every day as well "Of course Mama" Sakura nodded her head eagerly, having been behaving very well recently.

Not long after Mebuki disappeared into the kitchen to cook dinner for her family and Sakura was pleased to note that it was her absolute favorite tuna that her mother was cooking up, just as she was rising to go and watch Mebuki.

Her ears picked up on a familiar voice "Daddy we're about to have a visitor in the form of Mr. Hyuga, he's bringing Hinata-chan" Sakura informed matter of factly seconds before knocking sounded throughout the house.

Coming to accept that this was merely one of her clan quirks Kizashi stood to answer the door "My daughter has been requesting this of me for awhile now" Hiashi explained when he was shuffled into the living room.

Sakura perked up in excitement at the idea of a sleepover with her best friend "Th..That's right as long as you do..don't mind Mr. Haruno ca..can Sakura-chan please come spend the night" Hinata peeked out from behind her father.

Bowing and stuttering but not as bad as she'd first been when the two girls had become friends and though it meant sacrificing having her favorite dish Sakura was all for the idea "Yeah may I Daddy please" Sakura pouted.

Jutting out her lip a little and widening her eyes so they were more rounded, looking positively adorable it also helped that she had used the manners they've been trying to drill into her as well as Kizashi twitched a bit before relenting.

"Alright you may go since you used your manners blossom" Kizashi nodded, patting his daughter on the head as she popped up from the couch then practically flew up the steps to her room to pack a bag for the night.

Eight minutes later Sakura was back, little Boei on her heels, though she furrowed her brow "Is it alright if Boei-kun comes with me Mr. Hyuga, he'll be good I promise" Sakura looked up at the imposing man that was Hinata's father.

Obviously she was worried about leaving her companion behind "He may come as I know it's important that you continue to develop your bond with one another" Hiashi nodded decisively knowing that the lynx kit posed no problems.

He was well behaved "Thank you Mr. Hyuga, alright then I'll see you tomorrow Daddy, Momma, love you guys and goodnight" Sakura waved, hugging her adoptive parents who smiled in amusement because immediately after she latched on to Hinata.

A few minutes later the three of them were on their way to the Hyuga Compound, little Boei bounding after his partner eagerly until they reached their destination where Sakura and Hinata quickly got comfortable in the Hyuga Heiress's room until supper was ready.

The young clan heiress's didn't have to wait long fortunately as Hinata's uncle came to collect them ten minutes later "Lady Hinata, Haruno-san, dinner is served" Hizashi announced, leading them to the dining room.

Boei on their heels to Sakura's relief no one seemed to have a problem with her companion, they'd even set out a bowl with his favorite fish chopped into pieces for him "Hello Sakura" Neji greeted when the pinkette sat in between him and Hinata.

"Neji-kun nice to see you again" Sakura smiled brightly at the brunet who was a year older than her, he'd been super nice to her so far and she really wanted to keep things pleasant between them so that they could continue to interact.

Cause she'd noticed that Neji had to follow really strict rules while in Hinata's presence who took precedence even over his own life, his Father's to "By the way how is training going Haruno-san" Hiashi took that moment to ask the question that was nagging at him.

Instantly he had Sakura's full attention "Really well Mr. Hyuga, Mrs. Inuzuka said that I've progressed to the point where she's gonna teach me a new clan jutsu" Sakura chattered excitedly while at the same time patiently waiting for food to be placed in front of her.

But she also wouldn't dare take a bite of it until he'd taken first bite as was his right "Very good, I have no doubt that you'll be an excellent shinobi" Hiashi nodded, more than pleased with the news because it meant more protection for Hinata.

Hiashi also noted that she didn't eat until after he had all while keeping up a conversation with both his daughter and nephew without speaking with her mouth full it was rather amusing to be fair not that he'd show it.

Hizashi had no scruples however and chuckled at the children's excitement as they planned out what they were going to do after taking baths now that dinner had been thoroughly devoured, the maids ushered the heiress's off.

Later on once they'd been bathed and had dressed in their pajamas, Sakura hopped up on Hinata's bed "I propose we have a contest, to I know, lets see how long we can meditate without fidgeting" Sakura announced.

"Th..That sounds like a g..great idea Sakura-chan" Hinata nodded, knowing that her father would approve of some before bedtime training as they settled on the hardwood floor of her bedroom in the lotus position to meditate.

Needless to say by the time a maid came round to tell them that it was time to go to bed both Sakura and Hinata were already asleep still in their lotus positions, Boei snoozing in Sakura's lap, causing the woman to huff in slight exasperation and slight amusement.

Even as she gently deposited the girls onto the bed and covered them up, Boei mrowled softly so the maid lifted the blanket for the lynx kit to crawl in next to his partner and the next morning after breakfast Sakura was escorted back home by Ko and Hinata.

"I hope we get to do that again" Hinata smiled, not stuttering for once to her bodyguards surprise, a few minutes after they'd dropped Sakura off into the capable hands of her parents and they were on their way back to the compound.

Ko inwardly hoped for the same since it was clear Sakura was a good influence for Hinata in that it made her less shy and a little more confident in herself but he kept that to himself and merely nodded.

And with the rest of the weekend passed by in a blur until it was Monday again, a day that Sakura had been eagerly waiting for the past two days "Mrs. Inuzuka" Sakura greeted when the wild woman showed up at the usual stated time.

Tsume chuckled, briefly bending down to ruffle the brats hair "Where's your parents I need to speak with them about something important Stray" Tsume inquired once she'd straightened up, Sakura pointed towards the doorway that led into the living room.

What was worse she wasn't allowed to be a part of the discussion so she was stuck waiting in the foyer sprawled out on the stairs, meanwhile in the living room Tsume was preparing herself for what she thought would be quite the argument.

"Oh hello Inuzuka-sama, I'm surprised usually you'd have already taken off with Sakura already so that means there's something you want to ask us" Mebuki noticed the Inuzuka Matriarch first as the woman stood in the doorway.

Charcoal irises narrowed in thought "It's something of a tradition in the Nekozuka clan, five year old's receive the face tattoos that mark them as Nekozuka's, it won't hurt the Stray any but it will also go a long way of getting her into the academy next year as well" Tsume explained.

Muscles tensing in anticipation of the fight she was expecting "You say receiving these marks won't hurt Sakura and help people recognize her as a clan child" Kizashi rubbed his chin in response.

It was hard to make such decisions but he knew it wouldn't be fair on Sakura if she didn't get to experience any of her birthrights "Before we agree are there any other traditions we should know about" Mebuki questioned.

"Just one Mebuki, each Nekozuka child is given a forehead jewel, I brought some along after researching all of this extensively so that you as her mother can choose which one she gets" Tsume nodded.

Mebuki swallowed thickly as she eyed up the beautiful gems in Tsume's open palm and after a few minutes her eyes kept being drawn to the red coral stone "Red I know what it symbolizes and I believe it matches Sakura perfectly, plus it's also her favorite color" Mebuki finally said.

Pointing out the red coral gemstone "Go ahead and also give her the clan cheek marks" Kizashi chimed in, Tsume nodded, glad that there hadn't been an argument at all, then with a slight bow to the two civilians exited the house.

Little Sakura on her heels, Boei bounding after them as was expected of him "So what did you have to talk to my Momma and Daddy for this time Mrs. Inuzuka" Sakura questioned, the curiosity of a cat within her.

"You'll find out when we get to the compound Stray" Tsume said, Sakura crinkled her nose probably dying from the suspense or at least she thought she was gonna die of suspense if she wasn't told what was going on soon.

The pinkette was very transparent "Are you gonna tell me now" Sakura asked the minute they stepped through the gates of her clans compound, Tsume snorted and ushered the rosette on down the path to the training grounds.

Before finally giving in and explaining "Today is a very special day Stray, it's the day you get your clan marks and forehead jewel, so if you could sit down in front of me and stay very still alright" Tsume informed.

Settling on the ground in the lotus position, prompting Sakura to do the same "When you say clan marks do you mean like the triangles on your cheeks" Sakura questioned carefully, remaining as still as she possibly could.

Sakura did realize it was easier now than ever before to hold still since she'd been practicing her meditation "Kinda Stray but you get whisker cheek marks instead of the triangles in dark green" Tsume explained.

Dipping the ink brush into the chakra ink in the color the Nekozuka clan preferred then carefully drew the clan whisker cheek marks on Sakura who shivered lightly from the feel of cold wet ink on her face but didn't so much as move a muscle.

Until both sides were done then she blew on the ink to dry it and afterwards bonded the marks to Sakura by running a glowing blue finger over the dark green whiskers "For the next part Stray I need you to focus your chakra into this spot on your forehead" Tsume instructed.

Giving the middle of Sakura's forehead a light tap "Like the leaf exercise that you had me work on Mrs. Inuzuka" Sakura guessed, already doing so and a second later she felt something being pressed to the middle of her forehead.

Where it was held in place with her chakra because it was a special gem "And there you go Stray now I'll teach you that new jutsu I promised" Tsume declared when the red coral gemstone stayed where it was suppose to.

Then stood "Okay Stray these are the hand signs and the jutsu is called Four Legged Cat Jutsu" Tsume explained, carefully forming the hand signs for Sakura to repeat until she could do them herself with little trouble.

She wasn't ready to try the jutsu by a long shot yet as Sakura stood there practicing the hand signs to her new jutsu over and over, her hands began to hurt but she kept reforming the same hand signs until they were hopefully thoroughly ingrained into her.

Before finally trying "Ninja Art: Four Legged Cat Jutsu" Sakura called out firmly, her chakra flaring outwards to change her appearance, it became more wild, her fingers sharpened, her ears became slightly more pointed.

The whisker marks on her cheeks stood out as her canines lengthened and her eyes narrowed and contracted, her visibility strengthened as her sense of smell heightened "Oh wow Mrs. Inuzuka this is amazing" Sakura exclaimed.

Pupils blown wide "Tell me what you see and hear Stray" Tsume ordered, chuckling under her breath as Sakura focused all of her attention on a random direction, irises contracting to slits as she honed in on something.

"By the gates, the guards are arguing about the last game of poker that they played…uh I'm not sure I was supposed to hear that" Sakura squeaked as she clamped her hands over her ears after hearing something naughty.

Tsume snorted "As for what I can see, just beyond that tree is a bunny rabbit, he's looking for food I guess" Sakura finished her report, though she was still embarrassed, it was then that Sakura also became very aware of something.

Something that was brushing the back of her legs, it was furry but a quick look told her it wasn't Boei who was running the track so warily she grabbed what was underneath her dress and pulled it into eyesight with a yelp.

"Guess I forgot about that Stray, whenever you use the four legged cat technique you'll grow a felines tail to help with balance and stability like this" Tsume explained, grabbing Sakura and throwing the girl into the air.

Where she deftly landed on her feet much like a cat, pupils blown wide once again as her heart pounded in her chest at Tsume's actions and the thrill she'd gotten from it "So I should tell Momma and Daddy to adjust my clothes" Sakura guessed easily.

"Precisely Stray but for now go ahead and cancel that jutsu so that we can work on other things" Tsume demanded, running the girl ragged for the next few hours, with a short break to eat lunch before finally releasing Sakura for the day.

As had become the ritual Sakura made Boei collect her scattered kunai and shuriken "See you tomorrow Mrs. Inuzuka" Sakura waved when she had everything then with her companion on her heels bounded off towards the gates.

She did blush a little doing her best to put what she'd heard out of her mind before hurrying down the streets of the village to her house, halfway there Sakura spotted a restaurant that had a sign out front, advertising her all time favorite dessert matcha anmitsu.

But little Sakura knew better than to take a detour so she grudgingly turned away to continue on her way home "Momma, Daddy, Boei-kun and I are home" Sakura called out the moment she entered the foyer.

Removing her sandals as she did so "Hello Blossom did you have a good day with Tsume-san" Kizashi greeted when his daughter entered the living room to find him reading through some documents.

"Uh-huh I got to get something all Nekozuka children receive, cheek marks and the forehead jewelry, then Mrs. Inuzuka taught me how to turn myself into a cat basically, though Momma will have to do some adjustments on my clothes to allow for the tail" Sakura chattered.

Kizashi raised a single brow "Tail blossom, you can give yourself a tail" Kizashi asked dubiously, not having expected that to come out of his daughters mouth ever, yet here they were and she had said the most ludicrous thing ever.

Sakura bobbed her head up and down eagerly "Yep a tail Daddy also after dinner may I go down the street and get a bowl of matcha anmitsu, their advertising it at a restaurant as it's special for this week only" Sakura requested politely.

Using her manners once again "Well since you did ask nicely and have behaved extremely well recently I suppose we could allow it and don't think I didn't hear that conversation earlier, and you are gonna have to show me what you mean sweetie" Mebuki relented.

Deciding to give Sakura a chance to show off what she had learned in her training so far, because she got the feeling that this latest jutsu while it potentially could be dangerous, Sakura was so level headed and mature for her age that it would be harmless to them.

"Really Momma you want me to show you" Sakura brightened at the offer, Mebuki nodded and Sakura threw herself into her mothers arms with a happy squeal, once set on her feet however Sakura settled on the couch next to Kizashi.

While Mebuki hurried back into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner, Boei got his usual bowl of shredded fish, that night happened to be codfish while Sakura ate normal food for once with none of her favorites on the table.

And once the table was cleared Sakura repeated the hand signs she'd only learned that day "Ninja Art: Four Legged Cat Jutsu" Sakura said firmly, Mebuki gasped at the change in her daughters appearance just as the pinkette grabbed the tail to show it off.

It was the oddest sight, a moment later Sakura spiked her chakra to cancel the effects of the jutsu, accepted the ryo from her mother and disappeared from the house Boei on her heels again to get her bowl of matcha anmitsu.

Upon arriving Sakura was seated by herself, completely unaware of the eyes that had focused on her the minute she'd entered the small restaurant "Don't you think she's cute Itachi-chan" a voice whispered to her right.

A heightened sense of hearing was something that she'd always be cursed with regardless of any jutsu but little Sakura did her best to ignore the whispering "Who's cute Shisui-san" came a second voice, who'd clearly not been paying any attention.

"Her Itachi-chan the one with pink hair" the first voice said again, exasperation clear in his tone, alerting Sakura to the fact that he..Shisui was talking about her so slowly Sakura turned her head to spy a dark haired teenager and an equally dark haired child sitting next to him.

On the sleeves of their shirts were familiar clan crests, indicating they were from the Uchiha Clan, the one named Itachi seemed surprised "Can you hear us" Itachi inquired from his spot clear across the restaurant.

Making Sakura realize they hadn't been sitting across from her like she'd initially thought as she bit her lip then nodded quietly "Yes" Sakura mouthed back, watching in some fascination as his eyes flickered red for a brief second.

After reverting back to pitch black Itachi furrowed his brow before standing, prompting Shisui to do the same the both of them walked across the restaurant to her table "Hiya cutie" Shisui greeted with a grin.

Obviously he didn't want to scare her "Do you mind if we sit here" Itachi requested kindly, Sakura spread her arms in answer, letting them know that there was more than enough space for the both of them.

So both sat and got comfortable "May I ask how it is you heard us, I didn't feel your chakra flare, also whats your name, mines Shisui Uchiha" Shisui chattered, Sakura blinked in surprise not having expected such a chatterbox from a reticent and surly clan probably.

"I have really good hearing is all cause I'm the sole survivor of my clan the Nekozuka clan but I was adopted so my names is Sakura Haruno and yes I know I heard you call each other by your names over there" Sakura informed.

Glancing around warily, Tsume had told her to be careful about who she revealed that piece of information to after all and she was going to abide by that rule no matter what by being as careful as possible.

It was Shisui's turn to blink "Nekozuka huh….the sister clan of the Inuzuka clan, they bonded with all types of felines if I recall and if I'm not wrong five years ago they were all slaughtered, so how did you become the sole survivor Sakura-chan" Shisui inquired.

The little rosette gave another look around "Mrs. Inuzuka the Matriarch of the Inuzuka clan said she found me what was probably right after the massacre and brought me here where I was adopted by the Haruno's then about a month ago she found me again and started training me" Sakura explained.

Even Itachi had to crack a small smile "Quite the eloquent child aren't you" Itachi commented, feeling like he had found a kindred spirit in a small girl his brothers age, imagine his surprise when Sakura looked confused.

He was just beginning to think that maybe she wasn't as eloquent as he thought when she opened her mouth "Aren't you a child to Itachi-san" Sakura tilted her head to the side, curiosity running rampant through her entire being at the moment.

"Technically Sakura-san but I'm already a genin" Itachi admitted, wondering what the pinkette would say to that, but he certainly wasn't expecting her to stare at him in horror, mouth opening and closing without a sound.

Before finally "That's awful I couldn't imagine being a genin at your age Itachi-san, I know I wanna be a shinobi but that's to young even for me" Sakura spluttered, outraged on Itachi's behalf, not even Shisui knew what to say after her outburst.

Just as her bowl of matcha anmitsu arrived and was set down before her along with Itachi and Shisui's sticks of dango "Well your not wrong Sakura-chan but Itachi-chan's a bit of a prodigy so the clan wanted to take advantage of that early" Shisui said.

Relieved that someone understood even if she was a kid no older than little Sasuke-chan "Nobody should have to endure the horrors of shinobi life so young regardless of being a prodigy" Sakura huffed, pupils contracting and narrowing into slits.

Before dipping the spoon into her bowl to chow down on her favorite dessert "Where are your parents Sakura-san" Itachi asked suddenly, realizing that Sakura was in the restaurant alone, he hoped she hadn't snuck away.

He really didn't want to be responsible for her if something happened "At home Itachi-san, my Momma and Daddy gave me permission to come have a bowl of matcha anmitsu by myself cause they know how responsible I can be especially with any money they give me" Sakura chimed in.

Speaking in the most matter of fact tone ever, Shisui very nearly collapsed on the table in an undignified heap of laughter "Kami your so brutal I can't stand it Sakura-chan" Shisui sniggered quietly trying not to make a commotion to draw attention onto himself or Itachi.

Sakura crinkled her nose in response but kept eating until the entire bowl had been devoured "Let us walk you home will you Sakura-san" Itachi requested kindly also finished with his sweet, Sakura smiled up at him.

And bobbed her head in agreement even latched on to his hand when he held it out for her to take, though Itachi knew she probably didn't need it, it was for his own sake to retain a peace of mind by making sure she didn't get lost.

Then four minutes later they were stood in front of a very civilian house "Bye-bye Itachi-san, Shisui-san" Sakura waved happily then vanished inside, they caught a glimpse of the inside for a brief second and saw Sakura get pounced on by a lynx kit before the door shut.

Leaving them to head on back to the Uchiha Compound, to ponder over everything that had happened in just a half an hour as they bathed or showered much like Sakura was being made to do before going to bed for the night.


	6. Chapter 5

Before Sakura or anyone else knew it, three months had passed, making it four months that she'd been training beneath Tsume "You want to take her outside the village" Mebuki grimaced, hugging onto her daughter.

At the what she thought was an outrageous request "The place I'm taking her is secure Mebuki, I can promise you that but it's imperative Sakura see where she comes from to better understand her situation to grow into her future role as the last surviving Nekozuka" Tsume explained.

Remaining calm "Who else will be going Tsume-san" Kizashi asked, a little more level-headed than his wife, he wasn't stupid, he knew that Tsume would jump through seemingly impossible hoops to ensure Sakura's safety.

Tsume sighed inwardly in relief "Shisui Uchiha, he practically leaped at the chance to come along with us on the trip" Tsume rolled her eyes, not really understanding why Shisui wanted to go with her and a child to a ruined compound.

Missing how Sakura perked in excitement "I suppose if it has to be someone Uchiha-san is a good choice" Mebuki relented somewhat reluctantly because she really didn't want to let her daughter go off without her into the big wide world.

Kizashi chuckled under his breath "Lets go get you packed for your trip shall we blossom" Kizashi suggested, peering down at his daughter who smiled widely showing off her teeth in what was becoming the norm for them.

With that the two of them vanished up the steps to Sakura's bedroom, a backpack was drug out of the closet then filled with a few changes of clothes "Daddy do you think it would help Momma if I promised to not wander off and stay with Mrs. Inuzuka at all times" Sakura asked.

"Of course it will Sakura" Kizashi nodded as he bent to help Sakura slid her arms into the straps of the backpack, he adjusted them until Sakura was comfortable with the weight on her back then led the way downstairs.

It was clear that Tsume and Mebuki had continued talking to one another but at their reappearance Tsume turned "Are you ready Stray" Tsume questioned, holding out a hand, Sakura shook her head and marched towards her mother.

Sporting a determined expression, it was reminiscent of the look Sakura had, had on her face when she'd decided to become a shinobi "Momma I promise I won't wander off and I'll listen to everything Mrs. Inuzuka tells me and I swear to stay with her at all times" Sakura vowed.

Mebuki rubbed her face tiredly "Okay, okay, just be good and have fun" Mebuki sighed, amused that Sakura had pretty much beaten her to the punchline, with that Sakura grabbed hold of Tsume's hand after lifting Boei and then both were gone in a puff of smoke.

All the way to the gates where Shisui was already waiting "Hey" Shisui greeted with a grin the minute he saw the two or rather Sakura who waved back with a wide smile, that showed off all her razor sharp teeth.

"Hold on you know each other, Stray, Uchiha" Tsume furrowed her brow in confusion upon seeing the interaction, though now she didn't have to continue to wonder at why Shisui had practically demanded to go with them on the trip.

Because he knew Sakura "Yeah Sakura-chan didn't tell you…it was a few months ago, Itachi-chan and I met her in a restaurant a couple blocks from her house, she eavesdropped on us" Shisui teased lightly.

Sakura's eyes narrowed into slits at that "Nu-uh Shisui-san I can't help it that I have ultra sensitive hearing, enough to hear someone across a crowded restaurant" Sakura shot back, sticking her tongue out when she was done.

Shisui blinked and contemplated if it would be undignified if he burst out laughing like a loon "Enough you two save that kind of stuff for when we actually arrive" Tsume rolled her eyes as she signed herself and Sakura out.

Leaving Shisui to do the same with that the three of them were on their way to the old abandoned Nekozuka compound a day away from the Leaf Village "Oh I didn't realize you were gonna bring along your feline companion" Shisui commented.

Upon seeing the salt and pepper colored lynx kit bouncing after them since Sakura was making him walk "Mrs. Inuzuka said this trip was for the both of us, to help our bond grow even more" Sakura said smartly.

"Guess that makes sense" Shisui shrugged, not sure why he'd thought Sakura would leave her companion behind, especially if they were going to her place of birth, there were bound to be things there that would help strengthen their bond as partners.

Tsume snorted but kept trekking forward listening to the incessant chatter between her two companions though Sakura did keep to her promise and despite the obvious curiosity didn't wander off any.

Instead kept up as best she could not straying from the linear path she was trailing "Tsume maybe we should stop for a bit" Shisui chimed in a couple hours later when he noticed Sakura was starting to lag behind, obviously tired.

"Hmm oh right lets stop here Stray rest for awhile then continue on alright" Tsume came to a screeching halt, Sakura beamed then practically face planted the ground looking quite the sight no doubt but at the moment she didn't really care.

Her feet hurt and she was tired "You alright there Sakura-chan" Shisui chuckled down at her as he took a seat on a rock that was nearby since it was clear Sakura wasn't going to move an inch for the time being.

Sakura grunted at him, Tsume smirked "For all the energy you seem to burst with most of the time you have surprisingly little stamina, something that we'll have to work on but for now here's an idea, channel chakra into your legs until you run out then I'll carry you the rest of the way" Tsume offered.

Not wanting Sakura to start hating her or anything "Okay Mrs. Inuzuka" Sakura finally lifted her head from where it was laying on the ground before sitting in a proper position to rub her aching calf muscles.

Just half an hour later she was back up on her feet, this time on Tsume's instruction Sakura focused her chakra into her legs and found that it was two times easier to keep up with the woman as they continued their trek all without feeling the soreness.

That didn't mean Sakura was stupid however, she knew that her legs were going to be hurting the next day but she wasn't going to cry about it either because it meant that she was improving and she wanted to keep getting better.

Unfortunately she only managed to make her meager chakra last for a couple of hours "Mrs. Inuzuka I've run out of chakra to use" Sakura informed, more exhausted than before now that she was running on empty of basically everything.

Tsume nodded then picked Sakura up along with Boei and took off even faster for another hour or so before stopping "Stay with Uchiha, I'll be back with something to eat" Tsume ordered, plopping Sakura down gently.

Sakura didn't so much as move a muscle, "Mrowl" Boei purred, climbing into the pinkette's lap, azure met jade, bringing a smile to Sakura's lips as she conversed with the lynx kit to Shisui's fascination.

"You can understand him then, how long has that been going on" Shisui questioned when the conversation ended between the pair, though he hadn't understood a word of it, because he wasn't bonded to the lynx.

The girl lifted her head "End of my first week, Mrs. Inuzuka said that's it's pretty rare to be able to converse as early as I did with Boei-kun so she's been making sure our bond remains stable and grows as we progress" Sakura answered.

Shisui tilted his head back, groaning inwardly over the fact that it was very possible he'd never understand Sakura much like he didn't really understand Itachi, they had the same mindset the two children who were burdened with clan responsibilities.

Eight minutes later Tsume was back a string of fish slung over her shoulder Sakura's eyes narrowed into slits, honing in on her favorite food, her body tensed and she was just about to pounce when she jolted out of her trance by Tsume.

Who cocked a brow at her, amusement glittering in her ebony irises "Fancy fish do you Sakura-chan" Shisui chuckled also amused, Sakura ducked her head, but Tsume was quick to assure her that her actions were nothing to be ashamed of.

Once that was over with Tsume sat and started cooking up a late lunch for the three of them that Sakura happily dug into once the fish were sufficiently fried over the fire, making happy nomming noises while at the same time sharing a bite here and there with Boei.

"Quite the kid isn't she Tsume" Shisui said, hours later after reaching their destination where they'd be staying for the next couple of days, Sakura was already sprawled out on her bedroll snoozing the night away with Boei in her arms.

Tsume lifted a brow "When I met her, Stray had gotten into a fight with three other brats, I won't say she was winning but she was certainly giving as good as she got" Tsume admitted, remembering that day with fondness.

No one else would have understood probably "And what did her parents say when she told them that she'd gotten in a fight" Shisui asked, more curious than ever, Sakura really wasn't a normal child by any means necessary.

"You know I don't think Stray ever told them, as far as I know she didn't even bruise, not that anything can be done now" Tsume shrugged, getting comfortable as she did so in order to get some shut eye for the night.

Prompting Shisui to do the same, the night passed them by smoothly and the next morning after a regular breakfast Sakura was up and raring to go "Did the Nekozuka's really live here" Sakura bounced excitedly all around.

Curious like her name sake but what she didn't do however was go to far from Tsume nor did she leave the woman's sight "Yes Stray your people use to live here, and this, this is what I believe use to be your home the one you were born in" Tsume came to a stop.

Gesturing to a pile of rubble, Sakura froze, pupils contracting as her gaze zeroed in on that spot "I can smell your scent Mrs. Inuzuka, faded but still there though years have passed, this is where you found me isn't it" Sakura said.

Natural instincts telling her what her eyes couldn't "Correct Stray, good job, we'll make a tracker ninja out of you yet" Tsume smirked, ruffling the brats hair with a rough fondness that she normally only bestowed upon her own brats.

"Your sad aren't you Mrs. Inuzuka" Sakura asked, peering up at the woman who'd done a lot for her over the past four months and was still continuing to do for her even though she could have already said that she was ready for the academy and shoved her off without a backwards glance.

Tsume pursed her lips "I vowed to get revenge on the ba…people who did this to your clan, when I know what could have been a great relationship between the both of us, that was taken away by still unknown to me people" Tsume explained.

Carefully not cursing in the child's presence "Surely you didn't come here to coerce her into joining your crusade of revenge Tsume" Shisui interrupted, not sure what was going on anymore in the world.

A growl tore from Tsume's throat at the insinuation she'd dare manipulate a child like that "No Shisui-san, Mrs. Inuzuka wouldn't do that I think she told me so that I know" Sakura intervened because she didn't want an argument.

"To much faith brat but she's right on both accounts, anyway I came back a few weeks ago and I discovered something, the Nekozuka clan library, at least I think it is and it's probably still in tact thanks to fuinjutsu most likely" Tsume breathed.

Rapidly calming down "Sorry I'm kind of fond of Sakura-chan, she really reminds me of Itachi-chan you know, they have the same mindset with the same burdens of being the heir/heiress to their clans, massacred or not" Shisui apologized.

Only to be waved off as they continued on down the path of the old abandoned compound until they reached a dilapidated hut that Tsume ushered them into and over to the corner where a hatch door was hidden beneath straw.

Sakura peered up at her mentor in the shinobi/clan arts "Right remember when we did the bonding process between you and Boei…good I need you to bite your thumb, print your fingers with your blood and focus your chakra while placing your hand on that door" Tsume instructed.

Hoping she was right that Sakura was the key to gaining access to whatever was hidden beneath the hatch door as the girl nodded before doing as told and the minute Sakura placed her hand on the door the entire thing glowed blue.

Indicating a barrier had been placed over it before shattering and blowing open by itself Sakura nearly fell in head first but was deftly caught by Shisui "Thank you Shisui-san" Sakura murmured softly, clutching onto the teenager as he held her.

With the hatch door open now though the three of them minus Boei who promised to guard their exit climbed down the ladder "Would you look at that Tsume this is more than just a library it's a veritable treasure horde" Shisui gaped in the most undignified manner.

Uncle Fugaku certainly wouldn't approve of it anyway if the man ever saw him making such an expression unbefitting of a member of their clan but Shisui would like to say that if Fugaku ever saw this he'd at the very least be extremely surprised.

Because laying before them were vast tunnels spread out underground leading to probably every house that had been in the compound before they'd been destroyed, not only that but down some tunnels there were chests full of items specific to the Nekozuka clan.

A large underground training field had been carved out as well, still completely in tact and the library that was the most beautiful part of it all to Sakura's extreme happiness as she squirmed from his arms and rushed over to a looming bookcase.

Old as it was it was still in one piece with countless rare books upon its shelves that Sakura eyed appreciatively while running her fingers over the tomes with reverence before carefully pulling a book from its spot to flip open and read as was part of her nature.

Though immediately Sakura realized that this was not the book for her at the moment as she snapped it shut gently and hurriedly replaced it with another not so descriptive one hopefully "Stray care to share" Tsume quirked a brow at the pinkette.

Who scented of embarrassment "Adult naughty stuff" Sakura dubbed, Tsume closed her eyes, harshly reigning in the urge to break out in raucous laughter but grabbed the book that Sakura had rejected and flipped it open to read for herself.

And found out that Sakura was right "Could come in handy for when your old enough so I think we'll take it along when we leave" Tsume said as she sealed the book away in a scroll labeled precisely for such things.

"Listen to this apparently Nekozuka's had marks on their fingertips like the pads of a cats paw in oval shapes" Shisui chimed in from somewhere, his voice echoing loudly in the underground cavern/library that had been built by the Nekozuka's.

Sakura peered at her fingertips "Something to explain to your parents Stray but later, maybe as an academy graduation gift" Tsume stated knowing that by then Sakura's parents wouldn't have much of a say in the girls life.

As long as it helped her on her chosen career path "Nekozuka's were also notoriously good at being able to see in the dark, and I'm talking pitch black here" Shisui called out again, appearing from a few aisles down with a book in hand.

Eagerly absorbing the information that was within because it wasn't often he got to learn in depth things about another clan "Really sounds cool do you think we could try that out tonight Mrs. Inuzuka for training" Sakura requested.

"Sure we can" Tsume chuckled, amused by her enthusiasm, while they continued to comb through the various books to find the really important ones on clan traditions, to help further Sakura's training to become the proper heiress of the Nekozuka clan.

They only stopped when Sakura's stomach rumbled loudly "I suppose we aught to feed you huh Sakura-chan" Shisui teased lightly as he heaved the pinkette up into his arms and appearing at the top of the ladder with a single hand sign.

Thoroughly enjoying Sakura's reaction to the use of his signature jutsu as her pupils went wide "That was awesome Shisui-san" Sakura burst into a bunch of giggles, right as Tsume climbed out the tunnel that had been built and shut the hatch door.

Rolling her eyes at Shisui's antics but since it had been mostly for Sakura, she figured she could let it slide for once as she went to hunt down something for them to eat and an hour later they were using the underground training room.

Just to get in some practice "I think Kuromaru might have been joking about her flexibility but perhaps its an innate Nekozuka quirk" Tsume commented as she continually tossed dull weapons at Sakura who dodged each one with an almost narrow-minded focus.

Fortunately Sakura was a lot smarter than that and she wouldn't dare lose sight of the rest of her surroundings just in case "And how would Kuromaru know" Shisui questioned, not able to remain a bystander.

Tsume smirked "Had him tail her once when my youngest upset Umino the newbie and she encountered the Head of Kumo's Intel Division when he was trying to abduct Hyuga's oldest daughter, he threw a kunai at her and the Stray ducked on reflex" Tsume explained.

Her smirked widened at the clear disbelief on Shisui's face "Believe it or not Uchiha it's the truth and because of that the Stray and Hyuga's brat daughter are the best of friends, it's why she trains so seriously" Tsume informed.

Shisui shook his head then refocused his attention on Sakura who was finally starting to run out of energy, so now it was time for some meditation with Boei who lay down but kept his head raised looking regal even with his eyes closed.

"Come to think of it, how did Sakura end up bonding to a lynx kit, as far as I'm aware most Nekozuka's used regular ninneko didn't they" Shisui inquired, inquisitive for sure and it didn't help when Tsume nodded.

Merely made him even more curious "Most Uchiha, but according to the kit's parents, lynx's were quite favored by the Nekozuka's, the Strays biological parents for example and on the day I took her to choose a companion, he is the one she chose" Tsume admitted.

Mind flashing back to that first day and how everything had seemed to come naturally for Sakura so far "Hmm intriguing" Shisui hummed finally relenting with his endless questions until it was time for dinner.

But per Sakura's request she was taken back to the underground field where it had become pitch black "I can really see" Sakura gasped, seeing the heat signatures of Tsume and Shisui, even Boei and she walked right over to them.

Without a single ounce of hesitation and for the next hour she practiced navigating through the tunnels searching for her companions as they tried to hide from her before growing tired and five minutes after that she was curled up in her bedroll, Boei cuddled in her arms.

When Sakura woke the next morning, breakfast was bubbling over the fire, Shisui was eating but Tsume was no where to be found "She went to set up something to help test your bond with Boei" Shisui explained.

Ladling a bowl of soup for Sakura just as her stomach growled "Mm rainbow trout" Sakura exclaimed happily at the fish that practically melted in her mouth, Shisui hid his smile behind his own bowl of fish stew.

Inwardly wondering how it was Sakura had known what kind of fish that Tsume had caught for breakfast "Each fish taste uniquely different, I can remember each one like I had it yesterday" Sakura said seeing the quirked eyebrow.

His lips twitched in amusement right as Tsume returned "Finish up Stray you have a long day ahead of you" Tsume clapped her hands, obviously ready to get the day started, Sakura sucked down the rest of her breakfast in what seemed like a single gulp.

Not spilling a drop as she did so "Ready when you are Mrs. Inuzuka, Boei-kun at attention" Sakura commanded easily no longer awkward about doling out commands for her bonded partner like when she'd first started out.

"So what exactly are you going to have them do Tsume" Shisui prodded as they headed deeper into the abandoned Nekozuka compound until they came upon an above ground training field that was littered with equipment that was still usable.

Tsume smirked "Stray first thing I want you to do is take this, smother it with your scent and then Shisui will go hide it somewhere, then your going to have Boei find and bring it back alright" Tsume instructed.

Passing over a ball for Sakura to coat her scent on, fifteen minutes later Shisui was back sans the ball "Okay Boei-kun, Shisui-san has hidden something that has my scent on it, I want you to track it down then bring it back" Sakura turned to her partner.

Who cocked his head to the side adorably "Mrowl" Boei affirmed before bounding off nose in the air as he followed his partners scent through the compound and suddenly the reason for all their wandering the day before made sense.

Sakura's scent was everywhere but Boei aimed to please as he shifted through the scents determining which one would lead him to the prize he sought "Mrs. Inuzuka, this test, it will make Boei-kun learn how to shift through scents that are days, hours or minutes old right" Sakura guessed.

Earning a head pat from the woman "Very good Stray" Tsume praised, relieved that she didn't have to take the time to explain the sometimes complicated reasoning for the things that she made the bonded partners do.

And thirty minutes later Boei was back parading the ball around in his mouth "That was well done Boei-kun, your gonna be an amazing tracker one day" Sakura heaped praise upon her companion who dropped the ball in her hands.

She didn't care about the toy however instead scooped the lynx kit up and snuggled him into her chest prompting Boei to let out a high pitched purr "Next test" Tsume declared, knowing that this was the last day they had here in the compound.

With that she took Sakura off behind a tree then used the transformation jutsu "Mrs. Inuzuka" Sakura blinked at the woman who was her replica at the moment as she pulled out a dress that had been in her pack and quickly changed into it.

"Listen I'm gonna see if Boei will be able to differentiate between the two of us to figure out who is the real Stray got it" Tsume explained quickly before marching out into the open, Sakura on her heels to Shisui's amusement.

Boei however was confused as he saw two Sakura's instead of one "Boei-kun it's me don't you recognize me" Tsume waved gesturing at the lynx kit who stayed rooted in place as his azure eyes shifted between the Sakura's.

"Nu-uh I'm the real Sakura" the actual Sakura chimed in, knowing what kind of game Tsume was playing now, though it was probably confusing the heck out of Boei this would help in the long run if someone ever tried to impersonate her in the future.

By making him use his nose to sniff out the fake "Tell me you don't believe her Boei" Tsume/Sakura pleaded widening her eyes a bit, Boei took a hesitant sniff, pupils contracting into slits as he did so.

It took a little while as he circled the two Sakura's before finally leaping into the real Sakura's arms "He says he's sure I'm the real Sakura" the real Sakura said when his choice was made and Tsume huffed but disappeared for a few minutes.

Then came back out looking like her usual self "Perhaps next time we'll use someone else he's not use to and coat your scent on that person to make it especially confusing for him to figure out" Tsume grumbled.

But for the next hours continued peppering random tests that would strengthen Sakura's bond with Boei at the little lynx kit and before they knew it, they were headed back to Konohagakure where Sakura's parents were relieved to see their daughter in high spirits after her trip.


	7. Chapter 6

For a late sixth birthday present, Tsume put Sakura before the board of directors at the academy and made her review everything she'd learned in the past year "Good job Stray, now I'll convene with those guys to see if your ready for the academy" Tsume praised.

Leaving the pinkette alone once her presentation was finished "I for one will sponsor Haruno-sans induction into the academy as my oldest daughter is also entering the academy this year" Hiashi announced the minute Tsume re-entered the room.

Tsume's lips spread into a wide smile that showed off all of her teeth "Why Hiashi if I didn't know any better I'd say you were actually fond of the girl" Shibi turned to his old teammate unafraid to say such things despite the lavender glare sent his way in response.

"Haruno-san happens to be my oldest daughters best friend, I will not deny that child something that she has so desperately been yearning and training for this past year" Hiashi scoffed, making the other Clan Heads seated around the table blink at his staunch support of the pinkette.

Every except for Tsume that was who already knew that Hiashi encouraged Sakura to be the best that she could be for Hinata's sake "Well from what all that she showed us Haruno-san is more than capable of keeping up with the others in her age group" Inoichi chimed in.

Hiashi smirked inwardly 'You have no idea what the girl is capable of' he thought to himself, knowing that Sakura could have gotten herself placed a year above her age group with her abilities but kept her skills under the radar in order to join Hinata in the same year.

Unfortunately both Tsume and Hiashi knew that questions would be inevitable "The forehead jewelry and the face tattoo's indicate Haruno-san is from the Nekozuka Clan, which should be impossible as all were massacred six years ago" Fugaku commented.

Charcoal eyes narrowing on Tsume "Not completely Uchiha, Sakura is the last surviving member and the clan heiress that I found six years ago and brought here to be raised under the radar until we met again last year" Tsume declared.

Daring Fugaku to argue with her "Which also means Haruno-san has far more advanced abilities than what she showed us" Choza said, having felt as if the girl had been massively holding back when performing for them.

The Inuzuka Matriarch gnashed her teeth at him "Of course she does Choza but Stray doesn't want to be separated from Hyuga's brat daughter" Tsume practically growled, plus Sakura had already said herself that she didn't want to advance to early.

"Given that she only showed us things a regular clan trained child can do, she will merely be placed with her age group" Shikaku interjected, really wanting this whole meeting to be done and over with so that he could get back home and nap.

Onyx slit eyes flashed his way briefly "Perfect so we're in agreement that Stray is going to start the academy next month" Tsume asked, wanting to make sure that everything she'd done had paid off for the brat.

Nods all around even from the reticent and surly Fugaku "Right it seems we're done here then" Shibi stood now that the decision had been made for Sakura to attend the academy a whole two years early.

If he was being technical however Sakura should have been attending the academy straight away considering that she was the sole survivor of a massacred clan 'In that case I'll have Shino keep an eye on her and report to me how she progresses' Shibi nodded decisively to himself.

Meanwhile Tsume the minute she'd had the go ahead had returned to where Sakura was waiting with Kuromaru and Boei, "Pup fell asleep, she probably didn't get much sleep last night due to nerves" Kuromaru explained the scene that his partner walked in on.

Sakura was curled into Kuromaru's side, drooling into the old ninken's fur as she snoozed the afternoon away, Tsume's lips twitched and let out a bark of laughter "Huh who is it" Sakura was on her feet in the next second.

Kunai held out defensively in front, then Tsume's familiar scent reached her nose and she relaxed almost as quickly, Boei wasn't so quick to believe as he eyed Tsume with judging azure irises before raising his nose into the air.

Probably scenting her many layers before finally relaxing "Mrs. Inuzuka, sorry" Sakura apologized sheepishly not noticing the other person just yet whose scent was being smothered by Tsume's overpowering one.

"Don't Stray that was a perfectly natural reaction to being startled in fact I'm proud of you for it, it means you won't ever be taken off guard by someone trying to sneak up on you" Tsume smirked, ruffling the brats hair.

Before sensing the stare a quick look over her shoulder and she spied Inoichi stood directly behind her "My apologies Tsume, I merely wanted to meet Sakura-chan personally" Inoichi smiled, upon realizing he'd been noticed that is.

Then shuffled forward "Mr. Yamanaka is everything okay am I gonna get to go to the academy" Sakura peered up at the blonde man with her bright catlike eyes that stared into ones soul it seemed like anyway.

Inoichi nodded "Indeed you are Sakura-chan but I'd like to make a request of you, you see I have a daughter named Ino and I think you and her would benefit from being friends so when you meet her will you promise to befriend her Sakura-chan" Inoichi requested.

Very aware of the unimpressed glare he was receiving from Tsume "I'll try Mr. Yamanaka but don't expect to much out of me if things don't work out" Sakura nodded, already knowing who Ino was, Ami Himekari bragged about the Yamanaka heiress all the time.

Since the two were friends so of course Ami would sing her friends praises "That was low Inoichi, trying to manipulate her into befriending that brat you have" Tsume scoffed, obviously knowing what was on Inoichi's mind.

As Sakura climbed onto the back of Kuromaru with ease as her ninken bounded off over the rooftops at the rosette's request little Boei pounding after them on his own four paws "You know as well as I do that Nekozuka's are extremely loyal to their friends" Inoichi pointed out.

"And you hope that your brat will inspire loyalty in the Stray for her so that should your daughter ever be in danger the Stray will want to go rushing to her rescue is that it" Tsume shot back, hating the thought of Sakura being manipulated like that.

Just to be used, the idea of it really made her blood boil angrily in her veins "No, Ino needs better friends than that group of girls she's been hanging out with recently and I think Sakura will be that better friend" Inoichi shook his head.

Not allowing himself to be accused of such callousness "Don't expect things to go smoothly Inoichi, those girls bully the Stray at every chance they get, she's not gonna want to be friends with your brat if those other brats are around all the time" Tsume snorted.

Stalking off back to her clans compound five minutes into her trek Kuromaru was padding along at her side "The Pup has been safely returned to her parents" Kuromaru reported, not asking what had his partner so agitated.

"I can't help but wonder if I made a mistake in letting her go so early, there was still so much to teach the Stray and I know she's gonna need the help learning everything she can about herself and her clan" Tsume passed a hand through her wild mahogany locks.

Musing her hair up even worse than it already was "Who says you have to stop training her Tsume, you know as well as I do that the ninja academy lets out earlier than the civilian academy does, go to the Haruno's and tell them you wish to continue her training" Kuromaru rolled his good eye.

Amused at how attached his partner was to the pink pup "But that would mean exposing her to my brats at long last" Tsume sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hide that from her brats any longer if she was going to keep training Sakura.

Kuromaru huffed "A necessary sacrifice Tsume, plus you know as well as I do that once the Pup starts the academy she'll be exposed to the scoundrel regardless" Kuromaru reminded, he woofed in laughter at Tsume's groan.

For now though all she wanted to do is go home and relax for a bit since it had been a long time that she'd had much time to herself considering that she'd been training Sakura for an entire year and here she was contemplating continuing that training.

~A Month Later~

Tsume deliberately walked Kiba to the academy that morning when the summer break ended and the kids were expected to attend again "Don't what your even coming for Ma, I can handle myself" Kiba sulked.

Not understanding why his mother who hadn't once walked him to the academy was doing so that day, Tsume however was ignoring his whining though he'd deny it as her eyes searched the crowds for a head of pink hair.

Dark eyes honed in on the Hyuga Heiress instinctively and walking along Hinata's side was Sakura "I'm th..thankful Father let us spend the night at y..your house Sakura-chan" Hinata was saying obviously having had another sleepover with her best friend.

Or rather only friend at this point "Me to Hinata-chan" Sakura giggled, casting her gaze downwards in order to make sure Boei was still with her, she let out a little sigh of relief before catching a whiff of a familiar scent.

Chartreuse eyes shot in Tsume's direction 'Busted huh' Tsume thought in a small manner of amusement when the Stray waved excitedly at her while Hinata waved in a much more subdued manner than her exuberant friend.

But seeing as they were going to be late Sakura didn't come over to talk to her instead hurried on in to the academy building "Pup I need you to give this to the pinkette haired brat that's gonna be in your class this year got it" Tsume instructed.

Pulling out a scroll and handing it to her youngest who took it without thought not daring to go against the Alpha voice she'd used on him then with Akamaru on his heels bounded off into the building himself.

Until they were all gathered in the classroom where two girls were stood at the front next to their homeroom teacher "Everyone starting this year we have two new students joining us and I'd like you all to give them a great big welcome, go ahead and introduce yourselves" Iruka announced.

Gently nudging the girls to encourage them "My names Sakura Haruno, I like to read, train and talk with Hinata-chan and my dream for the future is to protect my important people" Sakura jumped forward not an ounce of hesitation in her.

Only to step aside for Hinata who twiddled her thumbs nervously "Hi..Hinata Hyuga, I l..like Sakura-chan" Hinata introduced shyly, not able to get out much more than that before Iruka gestured them to take their seats.

At the front of the class so he could start their morning lesson, Sakura flipped open her history book to the appropriate pages and began taking notes as Iruka talked, asking questions every so often, several times though Sakura caught movement out of the corner of her eye.

Indicating that Hinata wanted to answer but wasn't confident enough in herself so being the good friend that she was Sakura gently nudged Hinata and nodded "Yes do you have the answer Hinata-chan" Iruka asked.

Seeing the shy girl raise her hand "U..Um th..that is to say th..the answer your looking for is the H..Hidden Mist Vi..Village right" Hinata stuttered, wringing her hands nervously, feeling blood rushing to her face.

Clearly not very outspoken "Correct well done for your first day in class" Iruka praised, deciding the Hyuga Heiress could use some positive encouragement, Hinata smiled shyly up at him, obviously happy with his praise.

While Sakura beamed at her brightly and answered the next question herself a lot more confidently than her friend had every once in awhile though when Sakura caught Hinata being indecisive she would lightly poke the little blue haired girl in the side.

Telling her silently that it was okay until the first lesson of the day was over and they'd been assigned homework of taking notes "Guess that's already done" Sakura commented, seeing that she'd already done so.

Hinata giggled quietly under her breath as they headed for their next class which was math with Daikoku-sensei "I..I'm really g..glad you got to co..come with me" Hinata said, relieved she had her friend in the academy with her.

Verdant catlike orbs lit up "Me to Hinata-chan" Sakura exclaimed happily, hugging Hinata who returned the hug as they reached their third class of the day with Suzume-sensei who taught them all about the theory of chakra.

"U..Up to the roof" Hinata guessed when they were released to have lunch way earlier than she was use to, since the ninja academy ran on short hours and only really taught them the fundamentals of being shinobi.

Sakura nodded and a couple minutes later the both of them were seated on a blanket eating lunch "Ah-hah knew it" a rambunctious boy with fang tattoo's on his cheeks burst out onto the roof a minute later having followed them.

Both young kunoichi in training eyed him warily "Why do you smell like my Ma, the names Kiba Inuzuka by the way" Kiba marched forward, clutching a scroll in his hands that smelled of Tsume and Sakura instinctively knew it was meant for her.

"Mrs. Inuzuka's been training me the past year" Sakura answered smartly, hoping that Kiba wasn't about to start trouble, she really wanted to get along with one of her favorite people's youngest child.

Kiba's eyes narrowed into slits "Oh yeah is that how you got into the academy two years early than is the norm for civilians" Kiba demanded to know, withholding the scroll from its intended receiver until he got his answers.

Peridot orbs met lavender for a moment "W..Well between the three of us Kiba-kun I'm not actually civilian born, I'm from an almost extinct clan called the Nekozuka's but I was adopted by civilians just please don't tell anybody else" Sakura admitted quietly.

Looking around cautiously as if she expected someone to be eavesdropping on her "So your actually Sakura Nekozuka not Haruno but why do you have to keep that secret" Kiba frowned not able to understand the complexity Sakura was presenting to him.

And thus began their dance, as his curiosity was peaked by the girl in front of him "Mrs. Inuzuka said that if certain people found out that I could be taken away from my Mom and Dad" Sakura said in a gravely tone of voice.

"Ugh fine here, Ma wanted you to have this, tell me what it says" Kiba groaned, brain not suited for thinking like Sakura's was apparently, at least not at the moment anyway when he was all brash recklessness.

Quickly Sakura unrolled the scroll that Kiba tossed at her "It just says that she wants to continue my training for a couple hours every other day and on the weekends now" Sakura informed before setting the scroll down to resume eating her tuna-fish sandwich.

Just then Kiba caught sight of the lynx kit hiding behind Sakura "Whoa I didn't even notice him until now" Kiba exclaimed reaching out without thinking, Boei who was still unsure of all the new people took a swipe at the outstretched hand.

Nearly scratching Kiba if he hadn't jerked his hand back hastily "Boei-kun it's okay Kiba-kun belongs to Mrs. Inuzuka, sorry he's not use to being surrounded by people he doesn't know" Sakura soothed, apologizing all in the same breath.

Boei mrowled apologetically as well then bumped his head into Kiba's open palm with a purr "You named him Boei huh well this is Akamaru" Kiba mused, pointing to the puppy on his head as he got himself comfortable on the blanket the two girls were sharing.

Realizing that Kiba was of no threat to them Hinata opened up a little bit as well "S..Sakura-chan said that she named him that ca..cause she knew he'd be a gr..great defender someday" Hinata chimed in, stuttering a lot less now that there wasn't a whole bunch of people staring at her.

"That so, well my Ma gave me Akamaru so he doesn't have as grand a name as Boei who if I'm not mistaken is a lynx" Kiba shrugged, patting Akamaru who yipped, having already accepted his name regardless of any special meanings.

Sakura grinned widely "Yep that's what Boei-kun is, out of them all he called to me the most and we can already do lots of things together like tracking and jutsu's" Sakura chattered, excited to have someone to talk with about everything that could understand.

Hinata didn't mind fortunately "By the way I thought you stuttered way more than that" Kiba turned his attention on Hinata in the next moment who flinched at the blunt statement and fidgeted with her fingers in response.

"I..I'm n..not very good with p..pressure" Hinata admitted finally after dragging out the silence for a couple of minutes, Kiba glanced to Sakura who was nodding solemnly in agreement and he wondered how they'd become friends in the first place.

Cause his Ma had always told him that Hyuga's kept to themselves so that was his next question "Can I ask how you two met and even got Hinata's old man to let you be friends with her" Kiba crossed his arms over his chest.

Sakura lit up "Kuromaru and I saved her from a bad guy last year when he tried to kidnap her, then we brought Hinata-chan back to Mr. Hyuga who learned about who I am and allowed me to be friends with her as long as I trained seriously" Sakura announced.

Obviously proud that she'd done something that already contributed to her village despite her young age, "No way how did you get that grumpy old fart to help you with anyway" Kiba shook his head vehemently.

Not believing a single word "Mrs. Inuzuka had him follow me that day you made a mess of the classroom and she had to send me home early to come here and I guess I didn't really do much except hang on to Hinata when he escaped since she was unconscious" Sakura admitted.

Remembering that what she'd done hadn't been all that special when Kuromaru had done most of the work "Wanna be friends if anyone can get that old fart who doesn't like anyone but my Ma to like them at our age then I think its best we be friends yeah" Kiba held out his hand.

For both girls not just Sakura "T..To commemorate o..our friendship here Kiba-kun" Hinata held out the rest of her lunch which was to much for her to eat by herself and she'd already eaten her fill as well.

Kiba didn't hesitate simply dived right in and began inhaling the glorious lunch that had been offered to him, Sakura couldn't help herself, she simply started letting out peals of laughter "O..Oh my kami th..that was funny like you've never eaten in your life" Sakura giggled helplessly.

Prompting the only boy in their midst to flush red "My Ma sometimes doesn't want to make lunch for me so I have to find other means of acquiring food" Kiba huffed thinking she was making fun of him when it was the opposite.

Sakura grinned "I know how that feels a couple times I didn't get to eat lunch while training with her to since my Momma was busy anyway my point is I'll ask her to make extra tomorrow in case Mrs. Inuzuka doesn't make you lunch again" Sakura informed.

A lot kinder than he'd originally thought none of them were aware of the beetle that was spying on them as the three kids chatted and established a good foundation of friendship between them until it was time for their physical lessons.

On that day little six year old Sasuke Uchiha found out that he wasn't the best at shuriken-jutsu in the class anymore as one of the new students Sakura if he recalled managed to hit the bullseye with her kunai almost every single time.

Ino also learned that she wasn't the best at taijutsu fanning the flames of anger that lay within her heart from Ami's lies about the pinkette as jealously burned in her pupil-less orbs when Sakura even beat Sasuke in one of the spars.

"Y..You were g..great S..Sakura-chan" Hinata praised Sakura shyly when lessons were over for the day and they were waiting on someone to come walk Hinata home because Sakura refused to leave her friend by herself.

Unaware of the glares she was getting "You could be great to Hinata-chan if you'd be more confident in yourself, but I know something like that takes time and effort to overcome but I'm here for you and will always be here for you" Sakura shot back with a grin.

Hinata shuffled her feet as her cheeks reddened at the unconditional faith Sakura had in her "Th..There's Ko see you tomorrow Sakura-chan" Hinata spotted her bodyguard then zipped off towards him.

Leaving Sakura to walk home alone, Boei cuddled in her arms, meanwhile one of her classmates had headed straight home only to be brought to his Fathers office "How was your day at the academy" Shibi questioned.

Inwardly hoping that things had gone well "Two new students joined us in class this year, why because they obviously want to be shinobi" Shino informed in the most indifferent tone that he could manage.

"Mhm did you notice anything about them, one of them had pink hair right, am I correct in assuming that you used your kikaichu to spy on them" Shibi commented knowing how his son thought if there was something he didn't understand he did his best to understand.

Shino stiffened in the chair before nodding "Sakura Haruno has an established friendship with Hinata Hyuga and during lunch they made friends with Kiba Inuzuka" Shino reported grudgingly since his Father already knew.

Shibi nodded "Good, keep an eye on her Shino and how things are at the academy for her, and report back to me if anything changes" Shibi requested before dismissing his son who wandered off to do his homework.

He was not the only one who was questioned, Ino, Sasuke and Shikamaru were as well, but as for the girl in question she was enjoying a quiet evening with her parents as she did her homework and listened to her parents chat.

"So Blossom did you make any new friends today, I know you've always had trouble connecting to other children but the academy is also to establish connections and cultivate relationships between you and potential squad mates in the future" Kizashi asked.

When his daughter was done with her schoolwork, not having had much because she'd mostly finished it while at the academy "Kiba-kun, he's Mrs. Inuzuka's" Sakura answered as she snuggled into her father's side.

Kizashi smiled in relief that his baby girl had found another person to rely on "Just remember to not keep to yourself so much alright, dinner is ready by the way" Mebuki reminded while informing her family that supper was done.

Both Husband and Daughter scrambled up from the couch then loped into the kitchen on her heels "Speaking of Tsume, did she tell you that she wants to continue with your clan related training sweetie" Kizashi inquired.

"Uh-huh she had Kiba-kun give me a message, tomorrow I'll be late getting back, oh also would you mind making extra for lunch please Momma" Sakura turned her pout on her mother who wasn't surprised.

Sakura could be a bottomless gut if she wanted to "Before we forget, we have some news Sakura-chan" Mebuki cleared her throat when dinner had been devoured and the table cleared of any remnants not that there was much courtesy her daughter.

Who perked up with interest "Next week we'll be heading to one of the outlying towns about a days walk or two from here to begin work as merchants to bring more income into the family so you'll be getting a babysitter" Kizashi announced.

Verdant slit orbs cast his way briefly but the owner of those eyes waited patiently for the rest of the information "His name is Genma Shiranui, we'll be gone about five days, every month from now so he'll be taking care of you during those days" Mebuki explained.

It was an unfamiliar name but Sakura trusted her parents to have chosen someone she could get along with as they returned to the living room and sat there for awhile longer until bath time where she bathed before going to bed cuddling Boei underneath the blankets as she went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

It turns out that preparing for their trip took a bit longer than Mebuki and Kizashi actually thought it would and they didn't actually leave until the following month "And Mr. Shiranui will be here waiting for me when I get back from the academy right" Sakura asked.

The morning her parents were to depart for the week that Mrs. Inuzuka had gratefully given her off so that she didn't incite panic in her babysitter when she didn't return home right away "Yes that's the plan Blossom" Kizashi nodded.

Helping himself to some breakfast since their bags were all packed "Okay, well I'll see you when you get back Mom, Dad" Sakura said as she prepared an extra bento of left overs from last night having already finished eating.

While her father had literally just come down the stairs a little later than usual considering they'd been up late to finish packing "Just be good for Shiranui-san alright and we'll see you in five days Sakura-chan" Mebuki called.

As Sakura grabbed her backpack, before exchanging hugs and kisses then dashing out the front door with Boei on her heels "I will" being hollered over her shoulder as the door shut behind her on a straight path to the academy.

Midway there Ko appeared, Hinata in tow "M..Morning Sak..Sakura-chan, B..Boei-kun" Hinata greeted, hugging her best friend and patting her friends companion on the head earning herself a mrowl and a high pitched purr in response.

Sakura smiled widely showing off her teeth "Good Morning Hinata-chan, Ko-san" the pinkette greeted back, waving to the Hyuga who protected her friend in the mornings and afternoons on their walk to the academy.

Ko nodded in answer but was otherwise silent like usual, merely padded along behind the girls until they reached their destination "Are you seriously not going to be at training this week Sakura" Kiba asked upon arrival.

Considering he'd been waiting for them at the gates "Seriously Kiba-kun, I will however be there for weekend training so don't worry so much okay" Sakura assured, Kiba grumbled under his breath but followed them into the building and down the halls to their classroom.

Where they took their seat in the middle of the class all crowded into the same row, Hinata squished between them "I didn't really think it was in you to skip training though" Kiba grunted at her from the other side of Hinata.

Prompting an eye roll from Sakura "Like I told you last week I'm not skipping, Mrs. Inuzuka gave me the week off which is literally just two days so whats really the problem here Kiba" Sakura huffed knowing that there had to be some other reason for Kiba to be whining like he was.

He crossed his arms and sulked like a child "You won't be there" Kiba mumbled having grown use to Sakura being there during his training sessions with Tsume that not having her there twice a month from then on was going to take a lot of time to get use to.

Next to him Hinata giggled softly "O..Oh Ki..Kiba-kun you really are t..to funny sometimes" Hinata laughed, stuttering horrendously as she tried to say what she had to say through her giggles to his chagrin.

But he knew that Hinata wasn't making fun of him she was to nice for that to be honest while Sakura blushed lightly "Well if it helps Kiba-kun just know that taking a week off isn't my ideal either" Sakura managed to say.

Once her cheeks had stopped burning, in return Kiba literally gaped at her before finally accepting that there was no point in whining about it anymore and turned forward in his seat when Iruka entered the classroom to begin class.

Like he'd come to expect of Sakura, she spread out her notebook and textbook then began scribbling notes down all while Iruka lectured them on the history of their village, how it was formed and the treaties that had made it possible.

Every once in awhile a question was asked sometimes Hinata answered other times Sakura until the first lesson was over and before they knew it, it was lunchtime but as they were climbing the steps to the roof the three inseparable friends were stopped.

By the one person Sakura had wanted to avoid at all costs "Listen here you big ugly forehead, you better stop showing up Sasuke-kun in taijutsu spars or else" Ami sneered finally catching up with the pink haired freak.

Sakura whirled, as her eyes narrowed into slits "D..Don't fi..fight pl..please Sakura-chan" Hinata pleaded nervously knowing that Sakura wasn't afraid to speak her mind to bullies, this one in particular to be precise.

The pinkette took a deep breath to reign in her anger, then turned her back on Ami, dismissing her like she was insignificant and continued on her way up the stairs "That was awesome" Kiba guffawed having seen the look on Ami's face when Sakura had ignored her.

Only once they'd reached their usual spot and the blanket Hinata brought was spread out for them to sit down on to eat and enjoy lunch "Its like she doesn't have anything better to do than antagonize me" Sakura growled.

Sounding very much like a pissed of cat, Boei hissed in answer to Sakura's irritation, also not liking the spoiled obnoxious purple haired bully "S..She'll get b..bored eventually Sakura-chan j..just be patient until then" Hinata soothed.

"Right, anyway here this is for you Kiba" Sakura held out a bento for Kiba who took it since this was one of the days his Mother made him fend for himself mostly and after saying their thanks they all dug in.

Then it was off to physical lessons, Ami and Ino glowered at Sakura when she was paired against Sasuke again for taijutsu spars and deliberately beat their crush despite being warned or at least that's what they thought anyway because of their jealously.

Which is why Ami wasn't expecting to lose against Hinata who was getting tired of hearing Ami call her friend bad things all the time even Iruka was surprised that the normally shy girl had confidently stood before her opponent with a determined expression and won.

Hinata was very pleased with herself as well "I told you didn't I Hinata-chan that you could do it if you just became more confident" Sakura grinned as they were let out for the day so that they could go home.

Prompting a blush from the Hyuga Heiress "Y..You did a..and I know I've got a lot ways to g..go so d..don't give up on me encouraging me please Sakura-chan" Hinata bowed, still hopelessly shy about being heaped praises she felt she was undeserving of then dashed away.

Leaving Sakura and Kiba standing together shooting each other amused grins "Guess I better go to see you tomorrow Sakura" Kiba waved before bounding off down the streets to get to his family's compound for training.

On her own now Sakura scooped up Boei and started towards the civilian section of the village where she lived with her parents, however that day she would never make it home as Sakura became aware of something.

The normally crowded streets that led to her house were empty, her first clue that something was wrong, the second clue was an unpleasant feeling tickling at her developing senses and the third was her house, the door was wide open.

With her hair standing straight up on her arms Sakura turned and booked it away from the area, lifting her nose into the air to scent out a hopefully familiar person "Itachi-san" Sakura whispered, catching a whiff of the Uchiha scent that she'd only met a couple times.

But his scent had been memorized "Come on Boei-kun we need to get to Itachi-san" Sakura murmured to her companion as she clutched the whistle that was tied around her neck and scurried after Itachi's scent trail.

She almost didn't catch up with him as she found him right as he was about to enter his clans compound, Sasuke on his heels, in spite of her reservations about the younger brother Sakura called out quite loudly to get his attention.

"Itachi-san" Sakura hollered being purposefully loud as the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach got stronger like something not good was about to happen, the effect was more than Itachi looking at her as she marched towards him.

He frowned once she was within range "Sakura-san is everything alright" Itachi inquired, now eleven years old while doing his best to ignore the jealous glares Sasuke was shooting Sakura at the attention he was giving her.

Whatever Itachi expected however was not what actually came out of Sakura's mouth "The door to my house is wide open and there was this unpleasant feeling, even the streets were empty" Sakura rambled.

More alarmed than he thought he'd be Itachi grabbed Sakura and Sasuke then simply body flickered in a poof of smoke "Ni-san" Sasuke asked in confusion when he opened his eyes to find himself not at home.

Once the smoke had cleared and he didn't recognize his surroundings at all "Sasuke we're at the Police Headquarters, take Sakura-san to Father, I'm going to go investigate a possible break in at her house" Itachi instructed seriously.

Leaving the six year old's alone with one another, meanwhile in a bar on the other side of the village was her oblivious babysitter for the week "Come on better do as Ni-san said" Sasuke grumbled clearly not happy.

As he pushed Sakura towards the office door that had his Father's name emblazoned on the front of it "Sasuke you better have a good reason for interrupting me while I'm in the middle of work" Fugaku grunted when a head of dark hair popped into his office.

Followed by a girl he recognized "Tell Father what you told Ni-san" Sasuke nudged the pinkette forward who repeated the same thing she'd told Itachi "And he said that he was going to go investigate" Sasuke informed.

Eyeballing Sakura warily like she was about to jump up and say this was a huge prank just to get his attention "Right its a possibility that your parents might not be…." Fugaku cleared his throat uncomfortable with the idea of telling this girl her parents could be dead.

She shook her head adamantly "They left on a trip this morning, but my babysitter was supposed to meet me there after the academy let out" Sakura admitted, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed into slits.

"Do you know who your babysitter was supposed to be Haruno-san" Fugaku questioned, glad that she wasn't making things to difficult by behaving like a blubbering child, she was fairly serious when the situation called for it.

Sakura nodded "Yeah Mr. Shiranui but I couldn't sense anything but that unpleasant feeling from inside the house and I didn't smell any other scents going in, besides my mom and dads leaving the house after I left for the academy this morning" Sakura explained.

On top of things apparently "Genma Shiranui right well lets just see if we can't send him a message and summon him here for now take a seat on the couch and don't touch anything or sit and do your homework both of you" Fugaku grunted.

Meanwhile someone else had realized that Genma wasn't where he was supposed to be "Shiranui what are you doing here at the bar, getting drunk in the middle of the afternoon" Hiashi demanded when he saw the young man seated with some others.

Like Raido Namiashi, Kotetsu and Izumo "Well where else am I…..oh is it that late already" Genma groaned before sobering up some as he took a look at the sky and saw what time it was, past the time the academy let out that was for sure.

Hiashi was more than pleased when Genma had the sense to panic a bit "Calm yourself I'll go over there with you and explain that you were caught up with a last minute mission though I doubt Haruno-san will believe the lie given that you reek of alcohol" Hiashi rolled his eyes.

Genma did calm and soon they were on their way to Sakura's house just before they reached the house Itachi raced by them "Uchiha what's going on" Genma asked on the Uchiha's heels while panic filled him.

And it worsened when he felt the familiar sensation of a genjutsu and saw that the door to the house he'd been given a key to in order to babysit some civilians brat was blown wide open "There's a possibility her house was broken into" Itachi commented.

Using his sharingan but whoever had done this hadn't left any chakra trail for him to track "Why did the kid go to you and not me I'm her babysitter" Genma frowned, a little ruffled that the kid he was watching for the week didn't come to him with her problems.

"Does Haruno-san even know what you look like Shiranui" Hiashi raised a brow, silently judging him no doubt for making a terrible sitter for a child that he was clearly fond of which wasn't the norm for Hyuga's.

Though Genma had to concede defeat because he didn't know what the kid looked like either "Kizashi and Mebuki could be in danger" Hiashi said before turning on his heel and making his way to the center of the village where he waited to speak with the Hokage.

Just as he'd left another Uchiha showed up "Fugaku-sama summoned you to the station Shiranui" the Uchiha informed, not taking no for an answer even when Genma objected to being dragged across the village to the Uchiha Compound.

Where he was shoved into the Patriarch's office "Did you forget something Shiranui" Fugaku scoffed at the disgruntled look shot his way while nodding subtly in the direction of Sakura who was focused on her homework.

His youngest had already left claiming he didn't want to hang around a girl who could turn into an Uchiha fan-girl "Your really the kid that I'm going to be babysitting" Genma spun on his heel at that to face the pinkette.

Who looked up at being addressed before her nose wrinkled in disgust "Yes I am Mr. Shiranui" Sakura answered simply, Fugaku felt a small twinge of amusement at that but cleared his throat to draw Genma's attention back onto himself.

"Until we know for certain what happened, Haruno-san should stay at your place for safety reasons, so take her with you when you go back and give this to Itachi" Fugaku informed, scribbling a quick note to his eldest.

Genma took it, waited patiently for Sakura to pack her books then shunshined across the village in a poof of smoke "Hyuga-sama mentioned that Hokage-sama is sending someone to ensure your mother and father's safety while outside the village" Itachi explained.

After Sakura looked up at him with such a look of relief upon her face that it reminded him she was no normal little girl "Right Fugaku asked me to give you this" Genma sighed, wondering how else he was going to mess up today.

Itachi took the note and read it before focusing his fire based chakra to turn it to ash "Come on lets get you packed for your sleepover at Genma's alright Sakura-san" Itachi smiled kindly, holding out his hand for Sakura.

She took it quietly the other arm still curled protectively around Boei who'd hadn't made a sound in the past hour "Is that really a good idea, I mean wouldn't she be better with a cousin or aunt or something" Genma frowned.

Knowing that he wasn't cut out for babysitting duty, Sakura huffed "Like I have any other family" the rosette rolled her eyes, she was the last of her kind and all she had were her adoptive parents, but now wasn't the time to argue about such things.

Especially with the urgency Itachi ushered her forward with into her house that had a sense of wrongness to it that had never been there before and up the stairs to her room to pack clothes for the next five days.

By the time they returned downstairs Tsume was stood in the living room "Stray your not hurt are you" Tsume rushed towards the pink haired brat and hefted the little girl off her feet to look her over just to assuage her own worries.

Sakura nodded "I'm okay Mrs. Inuzuka" Sakura assured, dangling from the woman's arms limply because she was so use to being hefted around by said woman that her body merely relaxed at Tsume's proximity.

Tsume breathed out a sigh of relief "Stray I swear, you can't go one day without getting in some form of trouble can you" Tsume growled, Sakura huffed and glared at her which wasn't all that intimidating really.

More amusing to be fair "Not my fault Mrs. Inuzuka and I didn't even do anything this time…I don't think so anyway I was just coming home when I saw the door open and felt something off" Sakura whined up at the Inuzuka Matriarch.

To Genma's horror "Huh well either way you'll be safe with Shiranui until we figure out who did this alright Stray" Tsume said, shooting a glare at Genma who groaned into his hands over the fact that he still had to carry out his babysitting duty.

"Alright, alright come on then Kid" Genma relented when Tsume bared her teeth at him, Sakura held up her hand for him to take and in a puff of smoke they were gone from her house to his apartment, his best friend lifted a mahogany brow on him as the smoke dissipated.

Dark eyes traveled downwards and Hayate tried not to smile at the adorable girl that was clutching Genma's hand sensing it would only worsen his friends current mood "Hi there you must be Sakura, well I'm Hayate Gekkou, Genma's friend" instead he introduced himself with a cough.

Catlike emerald orbs zeroed in on him, her irises contracting and dilating rapidly to his fascination "Look uh something happened so the kid has to stay here, so watch her while I go clean up a spot for her in my room" Genma grimaced.

Extremely uncomfortable at the moment as he released Sakura's hand and it dropped to her side while he dashed away leaving her with Hayate "You don't have to stand there" Hayate said, patting the couch.

Sakura blinked at him then sat mutely next to him not uttering a word "MROWL" the lynx kit in her arms however wasn't a fan of practically being crushed to her chest, jolting Sakura from her thoughts as she released her companion.

"Sorry Boei-kun" Sakura soothed when he growled and stalked over to a corner to lay down, clearly upset, Sakura slumped her shoulders and leaned her head back on the couch while inwardly wondering what else was going to go wrong that day.

Hayate coughed reminding her that she wasn't alone "He's not going to have any accidents while he's here is he" Hayate asked hoping that the rosette was now more willing to talk to him now that she'd broken the silence.

She shook her head "No I don't believe so, Boei-kun goes with me to the academy and he's never caused a problem or went where he wasn't suppose to" the six year old assured, having that much faith in her pet.

Or at least that's what he thought until he caught sight of the markings on her cheeks "Alright a spots ready for you Kid, it's a mattress, all I got really and then you need to finish up your homework, eat dinner and go to bed afterwards" Genma returned a few minutes.

Unsure of how to really take care of a kid, thankfully he wasn't tackling this duty alone what with being roommates with Hayate and it also didn't seem like Sakura was the argumentative type as she merely slid from the couch to the floor and spread out her books.

While he disappeared into the kitchen to make dinner for the lot of them, including the lynx kit that was clearly a companion Sakura was quiet for the rest of the day mostly, probably still shocked that someone would try to break into her house before going to bed when Genma wanted her to.


End file.
